Alchemist in Hogwarts
by SlashFan
Summary: Roy and Edward have been invited to Hogwarts as teacher and student with an undercover mission to protect a certain wizard from a dark lord. YAOI RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

Alchemist in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warnings: May contain spoilers for both HP and FMA. Characters may be slightly OOC. This is YAOI! Meaning male/male intimate relationship. If you can't accept please leave. English is not my first language so the story may contain grammatical errors and spelling errors. But i have tried my best and hopefully it turn out alright.

Authors note: I'm writing this in favor for my friend who is currently watching me typing right now. So basically my friend wants Al to recover into his original body and Ed with his real limbs. The war is over but homunculi are still at the run. Roy never lost his eye.

Now….on to the story….

Morning arrives as the sunlight shone into the room with two naked males in bed through the window. One of the male with short silky black hair, handsome features with the perfect body structure gaze down at his blonde lover in his arm lovingly. Sunlight seems to be caressing every part of the blonde male, from the beautiful golden locks to his gorgeous milky white body figure. The black hair male couldn't help but feel jealous over the sunlight as he wraps his lover in his arms far away from the sunlight.

The slight movement had awoken the sleeping beauty as the blonde open his eye revealing his eye-catching bright golden eyes into his lover's view.

"Morning, Roy." The blonde sleepily raise a hand to rub his eye, letting out a small yawn at the process.

"Morning, love." The male name Roy shifted his weight slightly to enable his blonde lover to sit up on the bed.

The blonde rested his head on Roy's chest lazily as Roy started to run his finger along his lover's golden locks gently.

"What time is it already?" The blonde asked.

"Fifteen past eleven."

"WHAT?"

The blonde immediately jump out of the bed, running around picking up his clothes muttering 'We are so doom…Hawkeye is so going to kill us for being late….' While Roy watch his lover's antic with amusement.

"Roy! Hurry up! We're late already!" The blonde hollered at his lover.

Roy got off the bed and walk towards his blonde lover, pulling him into a tight embrace while chuckling.

"Roy, stop fooling around. I don't want to die under Hawkeye's wrath." The blonde struggled to get out of Roy's arms.

"Ed, we're on holiday. Remember?" Roy reminded his lover. "Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye gave us a week to prepare ourselves before going to Hogwarts."

Hearing those words, Edward finally recalls and stopped struggling.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Edward laughs sheepishly.

Flashback

In the office, the current Fuhrer; Roy Mustang is rapidly doing his paperwork behind his working table with Lieutenant Hawkeye aiming a gun behind his head. There's a knock at the door as Edward Elric walked in to the office.

"Good morning Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye." Edward saluted to them as said.

"Good morning Brigadier General Edward." Hawkeye saluted back with a soft smile on her face.

"He slack on his work again." It was a statement.

"The usual." Hawkeye answered.

"Anyway, Al wanted to ask how is Black Hayate doing?" Edward asked.

"He's doing quite well." Hawkeye answered smiling. "Where is your brother anyway?"

"He went back to Resembool yesterday to meet with Winry since they are dating and all." Edward said.

Few years has passed as Al has recovered back into his own body and not a suited armor anymore. Edward is 16 years old now with his real limbs back with him and has been promoted to Brigadier General Post. Edward has grown for the past few years into a respective height of 5'7, quite a standard height for boys although he still reacts as usual when someone calls him short. He looks more mature after he lost his baby fat and became quite popular among both genders with his attractive looks plus his slender sexy body figure. His blonde hair had grown until his waist, tying up in a low ponytail. Edward is also officially the current Fuhrer, Roy Mustang's lover.

"What do you have to report today, Brigadier General Edward? Roy voiced out before he is completely ignored.

"I've receive this strange letter today." Edward fished out a piece of enveloped from his usual red coat "It says something about a school with magic and wizards."

Before anyone could say anything, an owl swooped in through the open window and landed on Roy's table stretching its leg out. Hawkeye aimed her gun at the creature in cautious as Roy stared at the owl in confusion.

"Take the letter from its leg." Edward said.

Roy untied the letter slowly and looked at the enveloped with his name and office address written on it. Roy opened the letter and read it.

"It says here that they want to employ me either as an undercover muggle teacher or an alchemist teacher there to protect a certain boy. What is a muggle anyway?" Roy asked in confusion.

"Teacher? Mine says that I am to enroll into the school as a sixth year student to protect this certain boy." Edward said showing his letter.

"He seems to know about you two being alchemist and also the state of our country." Hawkeye stated as she read through both of their letter.

"What to you reckon we do?" Edward asked.

"We accept." Roy answered. "We might be able to find some information about homunculi from there."

"But magic? Equivalent exchange does not apply for that!" Edward couldn't believe what has been written on the letter.

"Well as you know what they say, 'Seeing is believing'. Might as well go and find out ourselves whether it is real or not."

"How are you going to go there?" Hawkeye asked.

"It says that they will send an escort next week on the 20th of August to get our supplies." Edward said lying down on the nearest couch.

"Then before the 20th of August…" Hawkeye reloaded her gun and switch the safety key off and aim it on Mustang's head smiling sweetly. "You better finish off your paperwork, _Fuhrer Mustang_."

Roy scrambled to his table and stated scribbling on his paperwork.

"Brigadier General Edward." Hawkeye called out.

"Yes?" Edward sat up nervously looking at Hawkeye fearing of having the same fate as his lover.

"You can have a week off next week to prepare yourself for your new school." Hawkeye said smiling.

"What about me?" Roy asked pitifully.

"You'll get your week off if you manage to finish your paperwork by then." Hawkeye threatened.

End Flashback.

Edward blushed furiously as Roy's naked body is pressing against his back.

"Roy, put on your clothes." Edward hissed in embarrassment.

"Why? We are going to get naked again." Roy whispered huskily as his hands roam into Edward's clothing.

Edward let out a moan as Roy nibbled on his earlobe, licking sensually down his neck leaving kiss mark along the way.

"Ah…b-but….the escort……ah…is….c-coming…R-Roy…" Edward managed to say between moans.

"They won't be here until 1300 hours." Roy said as he gave a kiss on the kiss bite he made.

Roy turns Edward over so that they are facing each other. Roy couldn't help but feel aroused by the sight of Edward's flush cheek, pouty pink lips waiting to be kiss; beautifully glistened golden eyes…Roy couldn't control himself as he lowered his head capturing Edward's cherry lips, trusting his tongue into Edward's warm mouth. Unconsciously, Edward wrapped both his arm around Roy's neck bring the two of them closer, deepening the kiss.

Before they could go any further, there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Mustang? Mr. Elric? I'm Minerva McGonagall. Your escort from Hogwarts." The person outside the door announced.

"Damn it!" Roy cursed under his breath as he reluctantly let go of his lover to dress up, all the while still cursing.

Edward adjusts his clothing while shaking his head laughing silently at his black hair lover's antics. Edward walked up to his fuming lover whom is already fully dress in his casual attire.

"We can finish it later." Edward whispered sensually as Roy wasn't the only one who got aroused just now, Edward then placed a chaste kiss on his lover's lips.

"We better." Roy said with a smirk as he opened the door to greet their escort.

"Minerva McGonagall is it?" Edward voiced out looking at the strict looking woman standing outside the door.

"Yes, you must be Mr. Edward Elric. It's a pleasure to meet you." The woman greeted politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Madam." Edward bow down to Minerva and kiss her hand like a gentleman would.

"My, such a lovely gentleman." Minerva smiled approvingly at Edward.

"Roy Mustang, a pleasure to meet you." Roy introduced himself as he held out his hand towards Minerva.

"A pleasure meeting you as well, Mr. Mustang." Minerva shook Roy's hand briefly.

"We have no more time to spare. Here, touch this paper." Minerva said as she held out a paper in her hand. Roy and Edward look at Minerva in confusion.

"This paper will transport us to where we need to go. I'll explain in detail later." Both Roy and Edward nodded in understanding and reach out to touch the paper.

Within seconds, all of them felt a pull and vanished.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Alchemist in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warnings: 1) May contain spoilers for both HP and FMA. Characters may be slightly OOC.

2) This is YAOI! Meaning male/male intimate relationship. If you can't accept please leave.

3) Since English is not my first language, the story may have slight grammatical and spelling errors. But I have tried my best, hopefully it turn out okay.

4) I like Edward more than Harry. I might treat Edward better than Harry. Just to warn you in advance. Those who don't like it, please leave.

Authors note: I'm writing this in favor for my friend who is currently watching me typing right now. So basically my friend wants Al to recover into his original body and Ed with his real limbs. The war is over but homunculi are still at the run. Roy never lost his eye.

Outside Hogwarts

Three figures reappeared out of no where up in the sky. Minerva slowly landed on the ground gracefully as though she's walking on an invisible stairs down. (Adapted from Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire movie) While Edward and Roy were quite surprised at first to find themselves 50 feet above the ground, but quickly regained their composure as they land on the ground firmly with one knee kneeling on the ground. Thank god for their martial arts training background.

"Next time warn me before we appear 50 feet above the ground." Edward said calmly while dusting himself up.

"The two of you look quite calm even after appearing 50 feet above the ground." Minerva looked quite curious.

"After what we experience back in our country, we learned that if we want to stay alive we have to be able to adapt quickly to our surroundings." Roy said. "Isn't that so, Ed?"

Edward nodded absently as he gazed around his surrounding.

"Ed." Roy called out.

"What?"

"Your hair is quite messy." Roy pointed out as he reached out to pull down the rubber band from his blonde lover's hair gently. "It will be neater if you tie your long hair into a braid instead of a ponytail." (Chibi-penguin chan, this is for you.)

Knowing that Roy loves to braid his hair so much, sighing in defeat; Edward nodded to Roy giving him permission to do so.

Minerva watched the interaction between the two male in front of her. Roy running his fingers along Edward's blonde locks gently, braiding his lover's hair expertly.

"The two of you really are close to each other."

"Yes, we are." Edward blush slightly as Roy answered.

"There, done." Roy said admiring his blonde lover.

"Thanks." Edward said still blushing.

"So…where are we?" Roy asked.

"We are currently outside of Hogwarts. Follow me, the headmaster awaits your presence." Minerva said motioning them to follow her.

Hogwarts

"Lemon drops." Minerva said to the stone gargoyle as it sprang apart revealing a moving spiral stairs behind.

"Although I've agree before that we adapt to our surrounding quickly but I think we need to make an exception. This place is just too different from what learn back at home." Edward said as he stepped onto the moving spiral stairs.

"Moving staircase? Moving portrait? Talking portrait? It doesn't make any sense!" Edward exclaimed waving his hand hysterically.

Following behind Edward, Roy chuckled at his lover cute actions although he had to agree with his blonde lover that the things happening around here are really quite far-fetched.

"What are you laughing at? Baka!" Edward turned around glaring at his black hair lover.

"Your cute little antics." Roy flashed his trademark smirk at Edward.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE BUG THAT CAN ESCAPE THE WRATH OF A SHOE BECAUSE HE'S SO LITTLE THAT HE FITS IN THE GROOVES AND CAN'T GET SQUASHED?" Edward bellowed.

Hearing what Edward just said Roy couldn't help but laugh out loud. Minerva who was standing ahead of the two alchemists was also amused by what Edward had just said; she also found it hard to conceal her laughter from the poor blushing blonde hearing.

"You!" Edward blushed furiously as Roy continued to laugh. An idea form inside Edward's mind as a smirk slowly forms on his beautiful face.

"Munou. (Incompetence)" The word Roy dislike the most left Edward's cherry lips.

Roy stopped his laughter abruptly as a vein popped up on his forehead.

"Mamestubu. (Pint-sized)" Roy retorted.

"Sukebe. (Pervert)"

"Chibisuke. (Shorty)"

This goes on and on…

Minerva couldn't help but smile hearing the two of them bicker like children. Minerva who has quite a broad knowledge in different language understood quite well what the two of them are saying to each other. Surprisingly, their bicker doesn't cause any annoyances to Minerva instead it was quite amusing hearing the both of them bicker.

Maybe this is what we need to keep ourselves sane from all the fear and stress You-Know-Who has caused. With that last thought Minerva turned around to face the two bickering men.

"As much as the two of you want to continue bickering, but we have reached the headmaster's office." With that said Minerva lift up her hand, swiftly knock on the door.

"Come in." A rich voice sounded behind the door.

Minerva push the door open to let Edward and Roy through first before going in herself.

"Headmaster." Minerva nodded with respect towards the man with half-moon spectacles behind the table. "Edward Elric and Roy Mustang." Minerva introduced.

"Take a seat." The headmaster motioned them to the chairs.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts." The headmaster of Hogwarts said joyfully. "I hope that your journey here was pleasant."

"Quite." Roy answered.

"That is if you call getting pull into some kind of whirlpool thingy and appear out of no where 50 feet above the ground pleasant." Edward said. Albus blue eyes twinkle merrily behind his half-moon glasses as he chuckle lightly at Edward's straight forwardness.

"Edward, be polite." Roy said with a tint of affection which didn't go unnoticed by Albus. "I apologize for my subordinate's behavior." Roy apologizes towards Albus.

"No need to apologize. I agree with Mr. Elric that traveling using the port key is not really pleasant sometimes. I have my own experience where it appeared in the middle of the lake once." Albus said chuckling himself.

"Port key?" Roy and Edward look at Albus in confusion.

"An object that transfers you from one place to another after a spell is place on the object, like the paper." Albus explained briefly. "You'll understand in deeper detail after you get your study material."

Both of them nodded in understanding.

"Mr. Mustang, you have not reply to which position you want to take here in Hogwarts." Minerva said. "Do you wish to take the position of a Muggle teacher or an alchemist teacher?"

"What is a muggle anyway?" Roy asked in confusion.

"Non-magical folk. That means you will be teaching wizard and witches everything about the non magical world if you take that position." Minerva explained.

"I'll take the position of an alchemist teacher, after all Edward can also help out in the class as well." Roy said.

"Splendid. Remember to give me you teaching plan for the students of each year before the 1st of September." Albus said joyfully as Roy nodded.

"If you don't mind headmaster, we would like to know more about our mission during this school year in detail." Edward stated.

"Yes, of course." Albus nodded

(I don't think I'm going to explain in detail the whole rise and fall of Voldemort or Harry's adventure in detail.)

Albus started to explain everything that is crucial for the two alchemist's mission including the fall and the rise of Voldemort, the destiny of Harry Potter and so on.

"…so that is why we need your aid to protect Harry and help him anyway necessary." Albus said gravely.

"We understand." Both alchemists nodded.

"In return, we will teach you everything we know about magic and you can have free access to our school library including the restricted section." Albus offered in trade for the two alchemists' service. Equivalent exchange.

Edward's golden eyes widen at the mentioned of a library.

"A library? Is it huge?" Edward asked eagerly.

Both Minerva and Albus were quite surprised by Edward's eagerness for a library.

"Yes, our library is the largest in England." Minerva answered smiling at Edward's eagerness.

"This is so cool!"

The other three in the room was sure that they saw sparkle sparkling brightly in Edward's bright golden eyes. Albus couldn't help chuckling at Edward's excitement as Minerva was astonish at the sight of someone other than Albus possessing that twinkling eyes.

"I have to warn you in advance that Edward is really an avid researcher, his love for books is above everything (except his love for me of course); plus he is a genius. Basically he will be able to learn everything the library has to offer before the end of the school term." Roy said casually.

"Are you serious? There are millions of books in that library." Minerva exclaimed.

"Believe me as he had read every book in the largest library back in Amestris within eight months."

"Quite passionate about books isn't he?" Albus said looking at Edward who seems to be imaging how many books he could get in his hand.

"Very. One of his admirable traits is that he never boasts about the knowledge he has, he's very modest about his capability." Roy said gazing at Edward lovingly.

"And before I forget to mentioned," Roy pulled the young blonde into an embrace. "We are a couple. I hope that doesn't cause any inconveniences to you."

"Roy/" snapping out his own world, Edward blushed as he struggled to get out of the tight embrace.

Albus and Minerva wasn't really surprise, maybe just a little as Minerva has already seen a few signs before when they first met earlier while Albus…… is just Albus. (sweatdropped)

"Well, we don't really have any rules here in the Wizarding world that is against your relationship. It's quite fine with us but we must request that the both of you to try not to display your love for each other when there are students at present." Albus said smiling cheerfully.

"It's okay with me as long as this guy here can control himself." Edward said glaring at his black hair lover whose hand started to roam about as Roy try to look innocent.

"One question though, does the military in Amestris accept your relationship? I heard it was quite strict." Minerva inquired.

Hearing Minerva's question, the two alchemists laughed in unison.

"I'm the Fuhrer in the military. My words are law." Roy Mustang said proudly.

"Conceited idiot." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"You know you love me." Roy gave a chaste kiss on Edward's soft cheek.

"Yes, yes. Somehow I wonder why?"

"I didn't know that you were that high position. What about Mr. Elric?"

"Brigadier General Edward, at your service."

"Oh my…Did you know about this? Albus." Minerva asked.

"I only know that the both of them are talented alchemist in the military." Albus said smiling.

"On to another subject before we go any further, Minerva will accompany both of you to Diagon Alley later to get the supplies that you need. Mr. Mustang, your room has been prepared for you in the west wing which is nearest to the Gryffindor tower(1). Minerva will escort you there shortly. Mr. Elric, you can stay with Mr. Mustang for the time being. You will join your other dorm mates when the school terms starts." Albus explained.

"Can't he stay with me?" Roy asked hopefully.

"Mr. Elric has to interact with his dorm mate to know them better, also easier for him to protect Harry from danger." Albus said. Roy obviously was disappointed.

Edward had a lonely look on his beautiful face after hearing what Albus had said. This would mean that the only time he is able to spend with his black hair lover is only during break time.

Seeing Edward's disappointment look, Minerva suddenly felt slightly protective over the young blonde. It was quite weird for Minerva to feel that way towards someone she just met a while ago. It seems that Albus felt the same thing as well as he said.

"But I may make an exception for Mr. Elric to stay with you during the weekends sometimes." Albus said. Seeing the bright smile back on young Edward's face, Minerva and Albus can't help smiling as well.

To be continued…

Notes: 1) Not sure where the Gryffindor tower really is. Is it west? north?

Is anyonewilling toprovide me information about the basic process of Alchemy for Roy's alchemy class? Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Alchemist in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warnings: 1) May contain spoilers for both HP and FMA. Characters may be slightly OOC.

2) This is YAOI! Meaning male/male intimate relationship. If you can't accept please leave.

3) Since English is not my first language, the story may have slight grammatical and spelling errors. But I have tried my best, hopefully it turn out okay.

4) I like Edward more than Harry. I might treat Edward better than Harry. Just to warn you in advance. Those who don't like it, please leave.

Authors note: I'm writing this in favor for my friend who is currently watching me typing right now. So basically my friend wants Al to recover into his original body and Ed with his real limbs. The war is over but homunculi are still at the run. Roy never lost his eye.

On to the story…

"Now we have that settle, Minerva will take the two of you to get your supplies now." Albus said.

"How are we be traveling there?" Edward asked suspiciously. Please...don't tell meanother portkey…

"Don't worry Mr. Elric. I assure you that this time we will not be traveling by portkey." Minerva said smiling as Edward sighed in relief. "Instead we will be traveling by floo."

"Floo?" Both Roy and Edward were once confused again.

"Traveling through the fireplace. Follow my lead." Minerva walked towards the fireplace.

"Take a pinch of the Floo powder and throw it into the fire." Minerva said showing them an example herself by taking a pinch of the glittering powder from the silver pot provided, and threw it into the flames as the fire started to turn emerald green and rose higher than Minerva.

"When the fire turned emerald green, step into the fireplace and say 'The Leaky Cauldron' loud and clear." With that said, Minerva step into the fireplace saying 'The Leaky Cauldron' before vanishing out of sight.

Edward followed Minerva's example by throwing a pinch of Floo powder into the fireplace as the flame started to turn greenish. Just before he entered the fireplace, he turned around and looked at Albus.

"Just so you know, the traveling systems you have here are SO weird." Edward said with a cute annoyed expression before stepping into the fireplace shouting 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"He really is an adorable one, isn't he?" Albus chuckled slightly. "I can foretell that the other professors are going to adore him a lot."

"Especially when they found out what a bright student he is." Roy added smiling before following Minerva's example and vanished from Albus' office.

Leaky Cauldron

Minerva came out of the fireplace as graceful as a cat, dusting her robe slightly she waited aside for the two alchemists arrival.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall." Tom, the owner of the leaky cauldron greeted.

"Hello, Tom." Minerva greeted back politely.

"Are you taking new students to Diagon Alley?" Tom asked.

"Yes." Minerva nodded not wanting to elaborate further.

The fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron turned greenish as Edward came out of the fireplace almost falling down flat on his face; fortunately with his quick reflexes, Edward managed to position his hands on the ground doing a quick single flip in the air before landing firmly back on his feet.

"Whew, that was a close one." Edward mumbled as he walked towards Minerva.

"Excellent reflexes, Mr. Elric." Minerva said approvingly.

"Thanks, Madam McGonagall." Edward replied in equal polite. "You can call me Edward or Ed, if you want to. Mr. Elric sounds so formal."

"Edward then." Minerva said smiling as Edward smiled adorably back at her.

"Nice move you have there." Tom complimented.

"Thanks but really is not that great." Edward said modestly.

"Are you kidding? That was one of the quickest reflexes I ever seen." Tom exclaimed. "If it was me there, I would have landed flat on my face." Tom said with a grin.

"Thanks." Edward blushed slightly, not use to someone compliment that much about him.

"I'm Tom. What's your name?"

"Edward. Edward Elric."

"Nice to meet you, Edward."

"A pleasure meeting you as well, Tom." Edward said smiling.

"Here, have a drink. It's on the house." Tom said smiling as he placed a goblet in front of Edward. "What would you like to drink?"

"As long as it's not milk, anything is fine." Edward grimace slightly at the mentioned about milk.

Tom and Minerva smiled at Edward's cute expression.

"Pumpkin juice then." Tom said as he poured it into the goblet before handing it to Edward.

"Thank you." Edward thanked Tom before taking a sip of the drink from his goblet.

So it wasn't only Albus and I that have this effect of caring for the young blonde. Edward seems to have a strange charisma that attracts people to him. I wonder how Severus will react to young Edward. Minerva thought curiously.

While Edward was drinking his pumpkin juice, Roy had came out of the fireplace gracefully on his feet.

"How does he do that anyway?" Edward mumbled pouting slightly as he saw Roy coming out of the fireplace gracefully unlike himself.

Roy walked towards where Edward was sitting.

"Now that we're all here, Tom, would you do the honor?" Minerva asked.

"Gladly." Tom said as he led the three to the back of the alley. Fishing out his wand, he tapped on the brick wall in an odd combination.

Roy and Edward were getting confused by the second and were quite surprised when the brick wall suddenly started to shift and opened up revealing an archway towards a town behind.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Tom announced.

Roy and Edward stared at the crowd in Diagon Alley, most of them wearing robes identical to Minerva's while the others are wearing muggle attire. There were many shops selling weird kind of stuff that you wouldn't be able to find anywhere else.

"Thank you, Tom." Minerva nodded towards Tom before shifted her gaze back to Edward and Roy. "We must be moving now."

Both alchemists nodded.

"Thanks for the drink, Tom." Edward said turning to look at Tom.

"Anytime, Edward. Be sure to drop by sometimes." Tom said smiling as Edward nodded before turning to follow Minerva and Roy.

"Where are we heading first?" Roy asked while looking around the shops.

"To Gringotts, the wizard bank to exchange your currency." Minerva said as she led them through the crowds to a snowy-white building that towers over the other shops.

The two alchemists followed Minerva into the building through the burnished bronze doors only to find the whole place is operated by weird looking creatures behind the counter.

"Madam McGonagall, what type of creatures are they?" Edward asked.

"Goblins, Edward. Quite a group of clever lot." Minerva said as she approached one of the counters.

"How may I help you?" The goblin asked.

"Mr. Mustang and Mr. Elric are here to exchange their currency as well as opening their new vault here." Minerva said.

The goblin nodded and motioned them to follow him to another counter. Roy gave the goblin two checks, one with his name another with Edward's name on it.(1) The goblin eyed the checks for a moment before nodding at the two alchemists. The goblin walked away returning with two pair of keys handing them respectively to Edward and Roy.

"Both of your currency has been changed and placed into your accounts. Mr. Elric has 1987 galleons and 15 sickles in vault 915. Mr. Mustang has 2012 galleons and 11 sickles in vault 916. Does anyone of you wish to withdraw any money right now?" The goblin asked.

Edward looked at Minerva confused with the currency used.

"Both of them would like to withdraw out 50 galleons each." Minerva answered for the two alchemists.

The goblin nodded and handed out two sacks fill with 50 galleons each to Edward and Roy respectively.

"Thank you and please come again." The goblin said before leaving them.

As they were walking out of Gringotts, Minerva has explained the money value of the gold galleon, silver sickles and bronze knuts to the two alchemists.

"We will be heading to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions next." Minerva said.

In Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Edward has got himself everything the has been stated in his list and also an elegant dark bloody red dress robe with high collar for the Valentine Ball that will be held in this school term.

Madam Malkin had actually wanted Edward to try on a few more (dozens) of other dress robe, but the number of time Edward had spent in the dressing room with Madam Malkin shoving in one dress robe after another; Edward was sure that he's going to develop claustrophobia soon if it weren't for Minerva and Roy's help in stopping Madam Malkin from shoving any more robes to him.

Fortunately for Roy, he was not asked to try on the dress robe like Edward had to by Madam Malkin. Roy himself got 3 sets of teacher's robe and one navy blue dressing robe.

"I definitely wouldn't want to step in that shop ever again." Edward said after he practically ran out of the shop in fear.

"We'll head to Flourish and Blotts next to get your books then." Knowing Edward's love for books, Minerva suggested in hoping that it would make Edward forget everything happened back at Madam Malkin's shop.

She didn't know how right she was.

Flourish and Blotts

"Edward, I'll help you get the books you needed to catch up until the sixth year. Meanwhile, you can look around and get some personal books for yourself." Minerva said as Edward nodded happily.

Before Edward was able to run off exploring the bookshop, Roy got hold of Edward's collar preventing him from running away just yet.

"Ed, no more than 10 books okay?" Roy said.

"But…"

"No buts, after all you already have free access to the school library where tons of books are there waiting for you."

"Okay." Edward agreed reluctantly.

"Smile love, frowning is not becoming for you." Roy said flashing a smile at Edward before giving his blonde lover a chaste kiss on the lips.

Edward smiled brightly at his black hair lover, hugging Roy slightly before running off to explore the bookshop. Roy just smiled at his lover's excitement for books.

To be continued…

Notes: 1) I'm not sure whether Gringotts accept check or not.

Thank you for reading.

Thank you so much for those who reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

Alchemist in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warnings: 1) May contain spoilers for both HP and FMA. Characters may be slightly OOC.

2) This is YAOI! Meaning male/male intimate relationship. If you can't accept please leave.

3) Since English is not my first language, the story may have slight grammatical and spelling errors. But I have tried my best, hopefully it turn out okay.

4) I like Edward more than Harry. I might treat Edward better than Harry. Just to warn you in advance. Those who don't like it, please leave.

Author notes: I fell sick yesterday. Not feeling so well. I wrote this story in bed, not edited yet. Please forgive me if there are any mistakes. I will edit it as soon as I get better. Thank you! (Edited, Thanks to PepsiDrinker-chan who pointed out my mistakes.)

Edward smiled brightly at his black hair lover, hugging Roy slightly before running off to explore the bookshop. Roy just smiled at his lover's excitement for books.

After a while, Edward walked out towards the payment counter where Roy and Minerva are standing with exactly 10 books in hand. The owner of Flourish and Blotts looked at the number of books and then at Edward.

"All of these 35 books?" The owner asked the young blonde to confirm.

"Yes." Edward nodded.

"That would be a total of 17 galleons and 11 sickles."

Edward gave the exact amount to the man behind the counter. Minerva shrink all the books into pint-sized for Edward to carry it in his pocket.

"To Ollivanders next to get wands for the both of you."

Outside Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382BC

"The two of you go in and get your wands. Mr. Ollivander will be there to assist the both of you." Minerva said. "In the meantime, I'll get your other supplies for you. Edward."

"Thank you." Edward thanked Minerva smiling.

"What pet would you prefer, Edward? An owl, a cat or a toad?" Minerva asked.

Edward thought for a while remembering the owl that send him his Hogwarts letter.

"You use owl to send letters here right?" Edward asked as Minerva nodded. "An owl then."

"What about you, Mr. Mustang?" Minerva asked.

"An owl as well." Roy answered.

Minerva nodded in understanding and left.

Edward and Roy then entered the shop.

"How may I help the both of you?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"We would like to purchase our wands." Roy answered.

"The two alchemists from Amestris is it?" Roy and Edward nodded as they eyed at Ollivander cautiously. "Yes, Albus has told me about the two of you. Now, let's find your wand then. You first then." Ollivander pointed towards Edward.

"Hold out your wand arm." Ollivander requested.

"Wand arm?"

"Meaning the arm that you use to write."

Edward held out his left hand as Ollivander's measuring tape started to measure around Edward's right hand. Suddenly the measuring tape stopped abruptly and landed on the floor.

"Try this one, rosewood with unicorn tail hair, 10 inches."

Ollivander snatch the wand back at the moment Edward touched it.

"No…no…no…try this one, ash with dragon heartstring, 12 inches."

Edward took the wand in his hand and swished it recalling the way Minerva had use her wand back at the bookshop. The wand shone in a bright light before dissolving into dust. Edward and Roy stared in shocked.

"Ed, are you alright?" Roy asked worriedly, checking Edward's hand to see whether he was hurt.

"I'm fine…but the wand…" Edward looked at Ollivander. "Sorry…I didn't mean to…I don't even know how…"

"It's okay young one; it was not your fault." Ollivander shook his head smiling at Edward. "It's just that the power within you is much more powerful than the wand can withhold off that's all."

"Will I be able to find a suitable wand then?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Not to worry young one; there will be a suitable wand for you here." Ollivander said.

Ollivander walked around his stack of wands before stopping at the back of his store room. Ollivander eyed on a certain metal box, removing it carefully.

"Maybe this would be more suitable for you." Ollivander said as he open the metal box, taking out a silver wand. "It was one of the two wands that were made with the help of an alchemist back a century ago. The materials are unknown although the wand seems to be made of some sort of metal, 11 inches."

Edward held the silver wand in his hand and gave it a wave. Sliver sparks shot out of the wand beautifully.

"Wonderful! The wand has chosen its owner." Ollivander congratulated Edward.

"This wand…has the same feature as the state alchemy watch." Edward said reaching into his pocket, taking out the silver watch. "An alchemical amplifier."

"Interesting, never heard about it before." Ollivander thought for a while before turning towards Roy.

"Hold out your wand arm." Ollivander requested.

Roy held out his right hand as the measuring tape came alive and started to measure around Roy's arm.

"Since that you are an alchemist as well…might as well try the other wand the alchemist had made." Ollivander said as he held out another box. Opening the box he revealed a reddish silver wand.

"Materials are unknown, 12 inches." Ollivander handed the wand to Roy.

Roy gave the wand a wave as bits of flames shot out of the wand.

"Splendid!" Ollivander cried out joyfully.

"Yup, definitely your wand." Edward said chuckling. "What better for a Flame alchemist?"

"I could say the same for you." Roy said with a smirk.

"That will be 11 galleons each."

Both alchemists paid for the wands and left the shop. Minerva was already outside waiting for them.

"Got your wands already?"

Both alchemists nodded.

"Good. We can head back to Hogwarts now."

It's been a few days since the two alchemists arrive in Hogwarts. The two alchemists have familiarized themselves with the route in the castle; they have met a few other professors other than Minerva and Albus which were Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Binns, Professor Snape and Madam Promfrey. Just as Albus Dumbledore had foretold earlier when he met the two alchemists, the teachers can't help but just adore young Edward including our potion master, Severus Snape.

Edward Elric first met Severus Snape during the third day of his stay in Hogwarts.

23rd of August

During these few days, Edward and Roy had their breakfast and lunch together with the teachers in the staff room while dinner in their own private room. Since it's still in the holiday, teachers did not eat in the Great Hall as it is too large for the small amount of people. The staff room was just nice for the teachers to relax while eating and chatting along.(1)

Early in the morning, Edward has already taken his seat around the round marble table set in the staff room for eating purposes. Roy is still in their room working his ass off the paper work Hawkeye had just sent over yesterday. The poor owl…

Edward is currently reading '_Moste Potente Potions'_ he got from the restrictive section.

Beside him were a large stack of books including '_Mastering the Art of Potion', 'Advance Potion Making', 'History of Potion Masters', 'Magic Moste Evile', 'Theory of Numerology_', '_Important Modern Magical Discovery' _and_ 'Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms'_. (2) You would know that Edward had went through the books already with the paper notes the young blonde made sticking out of each book.

Edward eventually closed the '_Moste Potente Potions'_ book gently, slipping in the notes he made and lay it along with the other books. Edward plopped his head on the table. Edward Elric was very bored. He had read through all of the books in hand for the third time already and the library is not going to open for another hour.

Edward found Potions and Arithmancy the easiest among the other subjects as it is similar to the Alchemy concept. Edward was looking forward in meeting Professor Snape and Professor Victor to discuss more on the subject. Albus had said that they will return to Hogwarts somewhere around this week.

"Who are you?" A deep voice demanded.

Edward raises his head up, staring at the man in front of him. The man had shoulder length black hair which seems a bit greasy, hooked nose, and wore a black robe. Edward could recognize the person in front of him was the potion master- Professor Severus Snape. Albus had showed him the staff's picture although Severus tried to avoid the camera and only half of his face was shot in the picture.

"You should introduce yourself first before you ask for others." Edward said as the man remained silent. "But anyway, since I already know who you are its fine then. My name is Edward Elric, an exchange student here."

"…The alchemist student Albus has been blabbering about in his letter…" Severus mumbled to himself. "How do you know who I am?"

"The headmaster showed me pictures of the Hogwarts Staff before." Edward answered as Severus scowled at the memory of that picture taken.

"What are you doing here in the staff room then?" Severus demanded. "You should know that the staff room is off student's boundaries."

"Headmaster and the other professors insisted that I come and join them for breakfast in the staff room, that's why I'm here." Edward answered patiently. "Professor, why don't you have a seat? The other teachers won't be here for another 30 minutes. We can get to know each other better."

Severus took a seat opposite the blonde as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"What makes you think that I want to get to know you?"

"Well…there are only you and me in this room, you didn't bring any books with you, the teachers are not coming in until another half an hour and I believe that you are quite interested in the art of Alchemy as well." Edward listed off with his fingers.

Did Albus told everything to the boy? Severus thought irritably.

"Fine." Severus agreed reluctantly as Edward smiled.

Severus eyed the stack of books beside Edward.

"Did you read all of these?"

Edward nodded.

"They were quite interesting and easy to learn. I read them a few times already; you can have them if you want." Edward offered.

Severus took the first book on the stack, '_Moste Potente Potions'_. Severus eyes widen at the title. I thought that he didn't have any background in whatever was thought here? Severus thought as he open the book. A bunch of notes fell out of the book as Severus reach out to pick it up; examining it.

"Sorry, that's just a few notes I made." Edward laughed sheepishly. "Just ignore it."

Severus almost dropped the note as he read it. How did this boy manage to write out the exact equation for every potion in this book?

"How did you know how to write out all these potions equation?"

"It's almost similar to what I have to do in Alchemy. The first step is to understand the structure of matter, followed by a decomposition, and finally reconstruction and manipulation." Edward answered naturally. "By writing out in equation, it will be easier to predict how a potion will react when a certain ingredient is added in. It's much easier to comprehend and explain as well."

Severus seems to be quite engrossed in reading Edward's notes, nodding once in a while as Edward stare at the professor waiting for a response.

"How long did it take for you to write all of these?"

"A day or so." Edward answered shrugging. How would he know? Every time he reads a book he would forget about everything else including eating.

Severus would be lying if he says that he wasn't amaze even if he didn't show it outside. It wasn't every day you would find someone able to do something in one day while others have to take a week to a month's time to do.

"You know the theory well but did you have any experience in making potions?"

"No. The headmaster said that the potions lab belongs to you. Although he says that it would be alright for me to use it once in a while, but I don't think that you would appreciate it if someone uses your lab without your permission. So I have to wait until your return to ask for your permission to use your lab." Edward pouted cutely this time.

At least the boy has some tendency to be polite and ask for permission first. Albus that old coot should learn from him. Severus thought.

"So…may I have your permission to use your lab?" Edward asked eagerly. "In return, I teach you some theory on alchemy and how to write the equation for the potions in alchemic method."

"…I'll think about it…" Severus finally said as Edward nodded smiling. Severus' lips almost curve into a smile that very second he saw Edward's smile but manage to stop it before it could. Edward's smile somehow seems very infectious.

"Now that that has been settled, I wanted to ask you a bit about the equation for this Euphoria Inducer Elixir. The equation I got seems to be a bit off…" Edward said pointing to a part of the complex equation he wrote on the paper.

"…I see. You tried to balance the equation…here, although it balanced the effect of the potion but it is not suitable to be taken in." Severus pointed. "To making it slightly balance, you add in a sprig of peppermint." Severus wrote down the equation on the piece of paper. "With this, you will be able to balance the equation properly."

Edward listens intently to Severus' explanations, nodding along the way.

That was how the other teacher found them as they stepped in to the staff room.

To be continued…

Notes: 1) I've seen a lot of stories that teachers still eat in the Great Hall during the holiday but I just wanted to try something different.

2) Some titles are from the books, while others are just made up ones.

Thank you for reading.

Thank you so much for those who had reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5

Alchemist in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warnings: 1) May contain spoilers for both HP and FMA. Characters may be slightly OOC.

2) This is YAOI! Meaning male/male intimate relationship. If you can't accept please leave.

3) Since English is not my first language, the story may have slight grammatical and spelling errors. But I have tried my best, hopefully it turn out okay.

4) I like Edward more than Harry. I might treat Edward better than Harry. Just to warn you in advance. Those who don't like it, please leave.

Authors note: I felt a bit better now, although still have some flu and pains.

That was how the other teacher found them as they stepped in to the staff room.

It wasn't really surprising for the other professors to find that Severus' somehow favor Edward; because they themselves had experience it first hand of being attracted towards Edward's unique charisma. I mean who wouldn't? Edward is polite, he has manners while speaking to elders, and he is cute, adorable, smart and etc...

But much to Roy's annoyances, the professors kept running around Edward. It is good that his blonde lover is adored in this school by the professors, adoring is one thing but snatching Edward away from spending quality time with him was another thing. With the teachers interfering between him and Edward plus the paper work Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye kept sending over, Roy barely spent anytime with Edward.

Cute naïve young Edward was totally oblivious of the fact that the professors are practically pampering him and only thought of the professors as being very helpful in helping him catch up with the 5 year of classes.

With Edward's genius and the professors' additional help, learning all 5 years of subject has been quite easy to say the least. Among all of the subjects, Edward had suffered some difficulty with the Transfiguration subject and flying.

First of all, transfiguration requires transforming one object into another. Although it sounds easy and similar to the Alchemy theory, it doesn't actually follow the rule of Equivalent Exchange. Examples like changing a goblet into a bird or a match into a needle. For Edward who had been living under the rules of Equivalent Exchange for all his life, he finds it quite difficult to accept the concept of Transfiguration.

Roy had explained the situation to Minerva, the transfiguration professor. Minerva had decided to help Edward to best she can.

She started by explaining the theory of transfiguration in deeper detail, showing Edward in slow motion how the transformation of a non-living object to a living object is done. She explained the transformation clearly and in detail with slight reference of alchemy theory for Edward's better understanding. She had asked Edward to try transfiguring an object to another object which is different in matter first for Edward to be comfortable with the transformation of a non equivalent object.

Later, Edward was able to write out the equation for the transformation. He finally understood is his magic that assists in breaking down the atomics in the object, changing them and at the end helped with the reconstruction the object. Even though Edward had finally grasps the concept of transfiguration, he was still reluctant to change a living thing in to an object or vice versa unless he really needed to. Minerva understood and would not push Edward into doing so unless he wants to willingly.

After transfiguration, it's flying lessons for Edward.

It started when Albus offered Edward to have a ride on the broom outside the quidditch pitch for a relaxing fly after seeing the young blonde coop up in the library whole day reading. Having not know how to fly on a broomstick, Edward thought that it would be a good experience to learn it.

Flying lessons

As Edward stepped into the quidditch pitch, he saw both Professor Severus Snape and Madame Pronfrey there.

"Severus, Poppy." Edward addressed the two politely. The professors had insisted that Edward to call them by their first name. "Are you two here to fly as well?"

"No, Edward." Madame Promfrey said shaking her head. "I'm here to keep an eye on you making sure that you don't hurt yourself while flying. While Severus here; is going to coach you on how to ride on a broom since Madame Hooch the flying instructor is not here at the moment."

Edward nodded at what Madame Pronfrey had said and eyed Severus warily.

"You won't take this opportunity to pay back for what I did, right?"

"Depends…maybe…maybe not…as you like to say, 'Equivalent Exchange'…" Severus said smirking.

"Oh, come on…don't be so mean. I didn't mean it to scribble my notes on your potion theory paper. I was so absorbed in reading the books you lent me and making notes, I didn't know that I mistook your paper at that time." Edward whined tugging on Severus' sleeve like a cute child.

Madame Promfrey watched the two in amusement.

"Fine…fine…Now go and bring your broomstick here before I change my mind, brat." Severus gave Edward a light push on the back with a playful scowl on his face.

"Don't forget what you just said." Edward yelled as he run to get his broom.

After Edward is out of sight, Madame Promfrey approached Severus.

"What potion theory paper are the two of you talking about?" Madame Promfrey asked curiously.

"The theory paper I wrote for your newest batch of dreamless sleep potion." Severus answered.

Madame blinked in confusion.

"But I thought that theory was a useless piece of crap, you said so yourself…"

Madame Promfrey understood everything at the sight of the playful smirk on Severus' face.

"You lied to Edward saying that is was an important theory just to tease him?"

"He's just so fun to tease." Severus said in amusement.

"The poor boy having a sadistic potion master after him…" Madame Promfrey said laughing slightly. "A slight tease is good for the boy; he's been spending too much time reading."

"Too much time? You mean all of his time." Severus corrected.

That was the end of their conversation as Edward came running back with a broomstick in hand.

"Where did you get this broom?" Severus' eyed the Nimbus 2000 in Edward's hand. I thought the school only offered the Cleansweep series broomsticks? Severus thought. (1)

"Albus pass it to me when I went to get a broomstick." Edward said.

"Pampering old coot." Severus muttered under his breath. Madame Promfrey laughed slightly after heard what Severus just said while Edward had a look of confusion on his face.

"Put your broomstick on the ground and step beside your broomstick." Severus said as Edward followed Severus' instructions.

"Then, held out your hand over the broom and say 'UP' commandingly." Severus instructed.

"Up!" Edward commanded as the broom sprang on to his palm.

"Good." Severus nodded approvingly. "Now position yourself over the broom, gently kick yourself off the ground."

Edward gently kicked and his broom started to rose up……and up……and up…….and up…

"Weird, the broom shouldn't have gone so high up." Severus muttered.

"Severus! How do I stop it from going up?" Edward yelled.

"Try leaning forward!" Severus hollered back.

Edward lean forward as the broom started to zoom downwards in a fast speed towards the ground.

"OMG!" Madame Promfrey shouted out in fear for the young blonde.

"Shit!" Severus cursed. "Edward, pull the broom straight and try to stabilize it." Severus yelled out.

Edward tried his best to do what Severus instructed calmly, just 5 feet before crashing in to the hard solid ground; Edward finally managed to steady his broom. Severus and Poppy immediately rushed to Edward's side.

Severus stopped the broom and helped Edward off the broom. Edward clung onto Severus like a lifeline, kneeling on the ground gasping for his breath.

"It's okay now. You're back on firm ground." Severus whispered soothingly while rubbing circles on Edward's back. Severus' heart almost stopped at the sight of Edward crashing towards the ground.

"Severus, here." Madame Promfrey passed Severus the calming potion she carried with her.

"Open wide." Severus commanded as he slowly pours the potion down Edward's throat.

Finally regaining his breath, Edward looked at both Severus and Poppy.

"I'm not flying that thing ever again." Edward declared.

"Even if you want to, I won't allow it." Both Severus and Poppy said sternly at the same time. Really, one time is enough to give them a heart attack already.

"ED!"

Edward turned and saw his black hair lover running towards him. Edward stood up wobbly as he was embrace tightly by Roy. Roy checked every part of Edward to check for any signs of injuries, he sighed in relief when he saw none.

"You gave me a fright when I heard screaming out the window. Oh god, I thought I lost you." Roy said as he embraced Edward tightly fearing as though once he let go Edward would disappear.

"Sorry." Edward muffled hugging Roy back equally. He really thought he was a goner for sure when he couldn't control the broom.

"Let's get you back to the room to rest." Roy said as he carried Edward up bridal style. Edward allowed Roy to as he wrapped his arm around Roy's neck, Edward finally felt safe in the arms of his black hair lover and slowly went in to dreamland.

"Thank you for your help. Severus, Poppy." Roy thanked sincerely.

"Just remember to bring him for checkup after he awakes." Poppy said as Roy nodded before turning away walking towards the castle with his sleeping beauty in his arm.

"Lovely couple isn't it?" Madame Promfrey said as Severus nodded slightly.

That was the last time Edward went flying on a broomstick.

When the news of Edward almost crashing down on his broom spread out among the other professors, the professors went to visit the poor young blonde in the Hospital Wing when Edward went for a check up; much to Poppy's annoyances.

In the end, Poppy reluctantly let Minerva and Albus through to visit the young blonde.

Edward was sitting on one of the bed in Hospital Wing with his long blonde hair down to his waist. Edward was leaning his head on Roy's shoulder; who was sitting by his bedside.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" Minerva asked with concern.

"I'm feeling quite fine. Thank you for asking." Edward said with a bright smile.

"Forgive me, Edward. I shouldn't have given you the Nimbus 2000 broom on your first try on a broomstick." Albus said apologizing.

Edward shook his head smiling.

"It wasn't your fault Albus. Maybe flying is not my thing."

"Which doesn't even matter, since you excel in the other subjects." Roy said stroking Edward's blonde hair lovingly as Edward just smiled.

"Have some rest, Edward." Minerva said smiling.

"Tomorrow you and Roy will need to board the Hogwarts express along with the other students. There you will meet young Harry and his friends." Albus said.

Both Edward and Roy nodded in understanding.

To be continued…

Finally the story is moving……

Notes: 1) I don't have my HP books to refer now. So I'm not sure what broom model the school provides.

Thank you for those who read this story.

Thank you so much to those who had reviewed.


	6. Chapter 6

Alchemist in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warnings: 1) May contain spoilers for both HP and FMA. Characters may be slightly OOC.

2) This is YAOI! Meaning male/male intimate relationship. If you can't accept please leave.

3) Since English is not my first language, the story may have slight grammatical and spelling errors. But I have tried my best, hopefully it turn out okay.

4) I like Edward more than Harry. I might treat Edward better than Harry. Just to warn you in advance. Those who don't like it, please leave.

Author notes: I don't have time to update on Sunday, so I'll update now. I'm in a rush right now, so I'll EDIT it on Monday. Forgive me if there are any mistakes. Thank you.

On to the story…

"Tomorrow you and Roy will need to board the Hogwarts express along with the other students. There you will meet young Harry and his friends." Albus said.

Both Edward and Roy nodded in understanding.

The same day that afternoon, Edward met the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who just arrived to Hogwarts.

Edward was walking through the Great Hall to get to the staff room when he spotted a man with light brown hair with streak of grey wearing shabby and patched up robe walking in through the door. The man looks quite sickly and tired.

Worriedly, Edward hurriedly approached the man.

"Sir, are you okay? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" Edward asked with concern.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's quite normal for me." The man said smiling gently at Edward. "Thank you for asking…?"

"Edward. Edward Elric, an exchange student." Edward answered.

"Yes…yes…Albus told me about you before in his letter." Said the man recalling his memories. "You and another man…Mr. Mustang are alchemist from Amestris to help protect Harry right?"

Edward nodded.

"I'm Remus Lupin. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this school term." The man said smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lupin." Edward said as he politely extended his hand out.

"A pleasure meeting you as well, Mr. Elric." Remus said shaking Edward's hand. "Just call me Remus."

"In exchange, call me Edward then." Edward said. "Where are you heading?"

"To the staff room."

"Same route then. Here, I'll help you with your luggage." Edward said as he helped Remus by taking one of the two luggages before Remus can stop him.

"Thank you, Edward." Remus thanked the helpful teen as he walked alongside the blonde.

"You're welcome." Edward said with a smile. "Do you have time later?"

"Yes. Why?" Remus inquired.

"I have a few questions on Defense I wanted to ask." Edward replied.

"Sure. I'll be happy to help." Remus said.

"Thank you so much!" Edward said smiling brightly.

Remus couldn't help but smile back equally at the young blonde.

Staff room

"Ed, what took you so long? We almost started lunch without you." Roy said smirking.

Edward rolled his eye at his black hair lover.

"Start the lunch without me and I'll ask Lieutenant Hawkeye to send in the newest batch of paper work to you tomorrow morning." Edward said smiling sweetly as Roy has a look of horror while the other professors chuckled.

"Anyway, I met with Remus outside just now and brought him here." Edward said as Remus stepped into the room.

"Remus old boy, you finally arrived." Albus welcomed Remus warmly. "Take a seat; we're having lunch at the moment."

Remus nodded as he took a seat around the large round marble table between Minerva and Pamona Sprout, while Edward had taken a seat in between Roy and Severus. The moment everyone is seated, the food magically appeared on the table.

Throughout the lunch, everyone has engaged themselves in conversation while eating. It has been quite a shock for Remus when he saw the young blonde he met earlier engaging a heated conversation with Severus. The blonde had quite a number of cute expression on his face throughout the discussion, from a bright smile to an annoyed expression then it turn into a cute pout before back into a smile.

What shocked Remus the most is that Severus have smiled although a small one, during the talk with the young blonde. Severus has shown expression that he never displayed before. Remus got the shock of his life when he saw Severus chuckled slightly and ruffled the young blonde's hair affectionately.

Those who are near to Remus who are aware of his shocked laughed slightly.

"No need to look so shock, Remus." Minerva said smiling. "And no, that is not someone else impersonating Severus."

"That is Severus. But you only get to see this side of him when Edward is present." Pamona Sprout who is sitting beside Remus said softly.

"Remus old boy, you'll understand the strange charisma of Edward own when you interact with him." Albus said chuckling at the sight of Edward pouting at Severus before complaining towards his black hair lover about something.

True to what Albus has said, after a few hours of getting to know Edward. Remus had to agree that the young blonde has a strange charisma that somehow attracts people. The fact that the young blonde is polite and bright was another plus to the factor.

Remus had found it interesting and fun at the same time discussing about the theory on Defense Against the Dark Arts with Edward. Edward has a unique kind of view on the theory of magic for the Defense Against the Dark Arts which intrigue Remus to discuss with the blonde further. And before he knew it, he had looked forward to speak with the young blonde again.

Hogwarts Express (10 a.m.)

The Hogwarts express, a gleaming scarlet steam engine, was already there, clouds of steam billowing from it. Many Hogwarts students and parents are on the platform saying their goodbyes to each other. Edward seems to be deep in thoughts while looking at the direction of the students and parents.

"Ed?" Roy touched Edward's shoulder, waking Edward from his deep thought.

"It's nothing." Edward smiled at Roy as he clasped on to Roy's right hand.

"Let's go on board the train to secure a compartment." Roy smiled back at his blonde lover, holding Edward's hand. Edward nodded and step into the train with Roy. They occupied a vacant compartment at the back of the train.

Roy sat down by the window while Edward took a seat beside his black hair lover.

Looking at his watch (10.05 a.m.), Edward took out '_Potion Master's Potions Making'_ that Severus' lent him yesterday from his red coat. He lean back comfortably on Roy's shoulders and read the book in hand. Roy shook his head slightly, smiling fondly at Edward's love for books.

Half way through the book, Edward let out a small yawn as he slightly stretch his arms.

"Take a nap, Ed. You've been up reading yesterday night again." Roy lectured disapprovingly. "There's another 15 minutes before the train starts. I'll wake you when we arrived at Hogwarts."

Edward nodded sleepily as he lean forward giving Roy a kiss on the lips.

"G'night." Edward mumbled cutely before plopping his head on his black hair lover's lap.

Roy chuckle slightly as he gazed down at his lover lovingly. Roy stroke Edward's soft blonde hair gently as he lean down and gave a kiss on his blonde lover's forehead.

"Sleep well, koi." Roy whispered. Roy took off his black trench-coat and layers them over Edward.

10 minutes later…

SLAM!

Roy glared in annoyances as the compartment door slide open quite loudly. Thank god that it didn't wake up the sleeping beauty on Roy's lap or else we might have a fire incident in the train. (Protective isn't he? )

"Oops…sorry." A girl with bushy brown haired apologized outside the compartment.

Standing alongside her were two boys; one boy with bright red hair and freckle face while the other boy with jet black hair wearing a round-shaped glasses. Roy knew immediately that they were Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger the infamous Hogwarts Golden Trio after seeing the photos shown by Albus.

"Can we share your compartment? The others are quite full." The girl asked exhaustedly.

"Of course, as long as you don't wake him up." Roy said pointing towards the sleeping Edward on his lap.

"Thank you." The girl smiled in relief as he motioned the two other boys to follow her in.

"Thank you, sir." The two boys said as they store their trunks aside, closing the compartment door in the process. Roy just nodded as the three of them took a seat opposite him.

The tension in the room seems to be rising as the three stare at each other then back at Roy. Well…Hermione was staring at Roy blushing slightly; Ron was rolling his eyes at Hermione while Harry was looking at Roy then at the sleeping blonde.

Roy sighed inwardly and decided to introduce himself first.

"Might as well get ourselves acquainted. My name is Roy Mustang." Roy introduced himself smiling charmingly.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The bushy hair girl replied blushing slightly.

"Ron Weasley." The red hair boy answered.

"Harry Potter." The boy with glasses said.

"Nice to meet the three of you." Roy said smiling. "What year are the three of you starting this school term?"

"Sixth year, Mr. Mustang." Harry answered.

"Same as Edward here then." Roy said as he stroke Edward's blonde hair lovingly.

"Edward? Never heard of that name before…" Ron said as he eyed the sleeping blonde. "Which house is he from?"

"He hasn't been sorted yet. He's an exchange student." Roy answered.

"Exchange student? I didn't know that Hogwarts accept exchange student. Where from?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"From Amestris." Roy replied. Hermione looked confused at the name as she mentally make note to herself to check on that later.

"Are you his guardian?" Ron asked.

"Sort of." Roy answered smiling mischievously as he gazed down at his blonde lover.

"Are you going to teach in Hogwarts, sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am." Roy answered.

"What are you going to teach? Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Hermione asked.

"No. I'm teaching a new subject that has just been added to the syllabus." Roy said mysteriously.

"New subject? We didn't see any new subject in the school list." Hermione said panicking. "We didn't get any books for it."

"You don't need books for that subject. So, don't worry." Roy said to calm the girl down.

"No books? That's great!" Ron said happily. "Finally, a subject without the use of books."

"Ron." Hermione glared at the red-head. "So what subject are you teaching, Professor Mustang?"

"You'll find out when you reached to Hogwarts." Roy said much to Hermione's disappointment.

"Mr. Mustang, is he alright?" Harry asked with concern, eyeing the sleeping blonde.

"Don't worry. He's just tired that's all." Roy said.

Suddenly, the compartment door slides open again.

"Professor Mustang?" A student with a prefect badge pin on his black robe inquired.

"Yes?" Roy looked at the student.

"There's a fight between a group of seventh years at the front, the Head Boy and Head Girl are having difficulty stopping them." said the prefect nervously.

Roy sighed inwardly as he nodded towards the prefect.

"Wait outside for a moment." Roy said to the prefect as the prefect did so.

Roy picked up Edward gently from his lap and placed the sleeping blonde on the seat gently; adjusting the black trench coat that layers over Edward slightly before turning towards the Hogwarts Golden Trio.

"Make sure no one disturb him, okay?" Roy requested towards the three students. "You wouldn't want to face his wrath when he is disturbed awake."

The three students nodded towards Roy as Roy thanked them and walked out the compartment, closing the door in the process.

"What do you think of the new Professor? Harry." Ron asked.

"Seems quite a friendly guy." Harry said shrugging.

"Well, no need to ask Hermione. We all know that she likes the professor already seeing that the professor is quite handsome." Ron said nudging Harry slightly as Harry laughed slightly.

"Excuse me, I don't like people just because they are handsome!" said Hermione indignantly.

Ron gave out a loud false cough, which sounded oddly like 'Lockhart'. Ron and Harry laugh among themselves as Hermione 'hmph' turning her head the other side.

"Come on, 'mione. You know that Ron is just joking." Harry said. "Anyway, what did you got for your O.W.L?" Harry said changing the subject as Ron glared at Harry as though as saying 'Of all the subjects, you just have to choose this one?'

"Oh, I got 11 OWLs." Hermione said excitedly. "What did the both of you get?"

"7 OWLs." Both boys answered at the same time.

"We knew we wouldn't pass Divination and History of Magic anyway." Ron said. "Right, Harry?"

"Honestly, if the both of you would just put some effort in it…you would have done well in the two subjects." Hermione said.

"At least the both of us managed to get O for potions." said Harry. "I didn't even know how we managed it though…" (1)

"Our study session must have work after all." Said Hermione proudly.

"Maybe…" Ron said. "Our Harry here also got an Outstanding in DADA, which is as expected."

"That's great, Harry." Hermione smiled. "Now, we have N.E.W.T to prepare for."

"Can't you give us a break, Hermione?" Ron whined.

"We don't have time to relax, Ron. N.E.W.T. is only a year a way." Hermione said.

"As you said, Hermione. A _year_ away." Ron emphasized rolling his eyes.

Before Hermione could retort, the compartment slammed open. As a pale looked young man step into the compartment followed by two big-sizes, gorilla-like arms boys.

"Why, aren't they Potty, Weasel and the mudblood." The pale boy smirked.

Ron was going to launch himself at the pale boy but Hermione manage to hold the red-hair boy back.

"What are you doing here, _Malfoy_." Harry spat out, standing up defensively.

"Pitiful, Potter." Malfoy sneered. "The Dark Lord would have killed you within seconds."

"You are going down now! Malfoy!" Ron yelled fiercely at Malfoy.

"By you? How?" Malfoy smirk superiorly. "You and your family are after all a disgrace to the pureblood society."

The Howarts Golden Trio has finally had enough of Malfoy, but before they were able to do anything; a loud yelled interrupted them.

"COULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?"

The Hogwarts Golden trio and Malfoy's gang turn to look at the now-fully-awake-furiously looking blonde boy.

"You." Edward pointed towards the Hogwarts Golden trio. "Sit down." Edward said with a deadly glare as the Hogwarts Golden Trio sat down without a protest.

Edward stood up and faced Malfoy and his cronies.

"I'll give you five seconds to leave this compartment before I take action." Edward warned dangerously and started counting.

"How dare you speak to me like that? Do you know who my father is?" Malfoy glared.

"…2…3…"

"I'll have you know that when my father here about this, you will be expel from Hogwarts." Malfoy continued.

"…4…" Edward eyed Malfoy. "5. Times up."

"GET HIM!" Malfoy ordered furiously at Crabbe and Goyle.

The two enormous, thuggish cronies lunge at Edward with their large fist. Edward dodged them easily with his eyes closed. Swiftly, Edward appeared behind Crabbe and Goyle; he raised both his hand and hacked the back of their neck at a fast speed. Both Crabbe and Goyle fell down unconscious immediately after that.

Malfoy took a step back out of the compartment in fear as he started to turn; running down the corridor.

"Oi, don't forget your things!" Edward said as he levitates both Crabbe and Goyle and threw them at Malfoy's direction, succeeding in crashing Malfoy down to the ground.

"Idiots." Edward mumbled as he shut the compartment door loudly. Edward walked back to his seat and sat down.

Professor Mustang was right. You don't want to face the wrath of Edward when he was disturbed awake. _Ever_. The Hogwarts Golden Trio thought at the same time.

To be continued…

Notes: 1) I know that they didn't get Outstanding for their Potions in HP. But since I want them to be in the potions class…so…

2) Do you think that Remus is a good choice as the DADA teacher?

Thank you for reading the story.

Thank you so much for those who had reviewed.


	7. Chapter 7

Alchemist in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warnings: 1) May contain spoilers for both HP and FMA. Characters **may be** slightly **OOC**.

2) This is YAOI! Meaning male/male intimate relationship. If you can't accept please leave.

3) Since English is not my first language, the story may have slight grammatical and spelling errors. But I have tried my best, hopefully it turn out okay.

4) I like Edward more than Harry. I might treat Edward better than Harry. Just to warn you in advance. Those who don't like it, please leave.

Author notes: I just have my exams today. Quite exhausted but I'm determine to update so here it is. One thing though, I have not finish edit it yet. I'll get to it as soon as I can. Thank you.

On to the story…

Professor Mustang was right. You don't want to face the wrath of Edward when he was disturbed awake. _Ever_. The Hogwarts Trio thought at the same time.

Edward sat down with his leg cross elegantly; eyeing the three students in front of him for a moment before turning to retrieve the black-trench coat from the side. Meanwhile, the Hogwarts Golden Trio is nudging at each other to say something.

Finally, Harry gave a slight cough gaining Edward's attention.

"…um…Hi…sorry for disturbing you earlier…" Harry said eyeing Edward carefully.

"Never mind…I know that it was the pale guy who provoked you guys first…" Edward said waving a hand.

"I apologize if I startled you in anyway just now."

"No…it's alright." Hermione said shaking her head smiling.

"What was that move you used just now? That was so cool!" Ron asked interestedly.

"That's a type of martial art's technique." Edward said.

"You really taught Malfoy and his goons a lesson." Harry said as Ron nodded in agreement.

Edward just smiled.

"I'm Edward. Edward Elric. Yours?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

"It's a pleasure meeting all of you." Edward said. "By the way, did you see a tall black hair guy anywhere?"

"You mean Professor Mustang?" Hermione inquired as Edward nodded.

"There's a fight happening at the front of the train between a few seventh years. Professor Mustang went to solve the problem." Hermione said as Edward nodded in understanding.

"I heard from Professor Mustang that you are an exchange student, what makes you suddenly want to come to Hogwarts?" Harry asked curiously.

"A change of experience." Edward answered shortly.

"He said that you're going to be in sixth year this school term. Did you have your OWLs already?" Hermione asked.

Edward shook his head.

"The professors said that along the way through out the school term they will test my ability and give me the grading accordingly."

The compartment door opened once again.

"Ed? What are you doing up already?" Roy said frowning slightly. "Did anything happen when I was away?"

"A pale boy name Mafoy…Maloy…or something came in together with his two buffoons provoking yelling at them or something." Edward said lazily as the Hogwarts Golden Trio sniggered at the name.

"You mean the three boys out there that are sleeping outside at the corridor?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow as he sat down beside his blonde lover.

"Yup, that's them."

"Did they do anything then? Are any of you hurt in anyway?" Roy asked looking at the Hogwarts Golden Trio.

"Malfoy ordered his two goons to attack Edward but Edward easily defeat them." Harry explained briefly.

"We thank to god that it was Malfoy and wasn't us." Ron said. "No offense Edward, but you're a devil when you were disturbed awake."

"Really, we were quite shocked at that time." Hermione added smiling.

Edward laughed sheepishly as the rest laughed along joyfully.

All five of them engage in a few conversations before resume doing their own things. Hermione started to study her books, while Ron and Harry played chess. Roy has excused himself and Edward from the compartment.

Outside the compartment

"Where are you taking me to?" Edward asked looking at his black hair lover.

"To the Teacher's Compartment. I found out about it a while ago." (1) Roy said as he took in his blond lover's hand in his own and started walking down the corridor.

"Why?" Edward mumbled as he walked along together with Roy.

Roy did not answer the question immediately as he suddenly stopped at a bronze compartment door before opening it revealing a room with sofa chairs, working tables as well as a queen-sized bed.

Roy pulled his blonde lover inside the compartment before shutting the door up.

"Roy! Answer my question." Edward demanded.

Roy leaned down a little, tenderly shoving the strands of blonde away from Edward's attractive feature aside; he gently lifted Edward's chin up looking into the golden whirlpool.

"You're having a headache now, aren't you?" It was a statement from Roy. Before Edward was able to say no Roy had continued on. "You did not get enough sleep last night, and you were abruptly disturbed awake just now. I know, even if you tried to hide it from me."

"I…" Edward started.

"You should know by now, you can't hide anything from me." Roy said looking straight into Edward's golden eyes. "I am your lover; you don't hide anything from me."

Edward advert his eyes from Roy's.

"I just don't want to worry you for such unimportant things." Edward mumbled softly.

"Baka." Roy scolded affectionately. "Everything about you is important to me." said Roy as he embraced his young blonde tightly in his arms. Edward's lips curve into a beautiful smile in Roy's arms as responded by hugging Roy back tightly.

"Now, go and get some rest." Roy said as he pushed Edward gently towards the bed. Roy tucked Edward into bed, layering the blanket properly over his young lover.

"Sweet dreams, koi." Roy leaned down giving a chaste kiss on Edward's cherry lips.

Roy was going to leave the bedside but was stopped by a tug on his sleeve. Roy turned around and saw Edward's hand tugging his own sleeve. Roy gazed at his cute lover in confusion.

"Ed?"

"Stay." Edward requested softly before blushing furiously. Roy's eyes widen slightly…well…is not everyday you would get to hear Edward Elric, the cute stubborn young blonde to request such a thing.

Roy gazed down at his blonde lover.

Edward is tucked under the blanket; revealing only his small cute adorable face that blushed evidently red as he stared at Roy with his big golden orbs pouting cutely. How could anyone sane or insane resist that cute adorable sight?

Roy definitely couldn't as he climbed into the bed joining his blonde lover. Edward smiled as he snuggled into the arms of his black hair lover, sighing contently before going into dreamland. Roy gazed lovingly at his blonde lover before tightening his embrace around Edward's slim waist; gently laying a kiss on Edward's forehead. Not long after, Roy joined Edward in the world of dreamland.

Time passed…

The sky outside darken as Hogwarts castle has finally come into view.

"Ed..." Roy gently shook the blonde. "Love, wake up. We're reaching Hogwarts already."

"…um…" Edward slowly sat up on the bed, rubbing his eye sleepily. Edward opened his weary eyes a little, blinking a few times before closing them again. Edward swayed a little as he stood up, letting out a small yawn as he lean against Roy.

Roy chuckled at Edward's cute display, he pat gently on Edward's back.

"Wake up, sleepy head." Roy said as he stole a kiss from Edward. Edward let out a small yawn as he stretched out his arms and legs.

"Come on, let's get you change into your robes." said Roy as he led Edward to the bathroom.

After a while…

Both Roy and Edward had put on their robes on as they step out of the bathroom.

"Do you want to go back to the previous compartment to meet up with Harry and the others?" Roy suggested as Edward nodded.

"We have to keep an eye on him anyway."

Back at the Hogwarts Golden trio compartment

The Hogwarts Golden Trio has put on their student robes, getting ready to off board the Hogwarts Express.

"I wonder where Professor Mustang and Edward have gone." Harry said out loud.

"They might have something to discuss about." Hermione suggested. "I can't help wonder what Professor Mustang is going to teach."

"Yeah, I bet you already have a crush on the teacher." Ron teased.

"Ron! I do not have a crush on Professor Mustang!" Hermione cried out indignantly.

"Alright, alright. You don't have a crush." Ron said winking at Harry as Harry laughed out loud.

"Oh, I had it with you two." Hermione said giving up on arguing with the two boys.

The compartment door slide open.

"Yo!" Edward greeted the Hogwarts Golden Trio with raising a hand.

"Edward, where have you been?" Ron asked curiously.

"In the teacher's compartment, discussing something with him." Edward lied partially jabbing his thumb back at Roy who was standing behind him.

"Professor." The Hogwarts Trio nodded towards Roy.

Both Roy and Edward sat down. They felt the Hogwarts Express slowing down before finally coming to a stop at a tiny dark platform, some distance from the Hogwarts castle. Students already dressed in their student robes started to get off the train one after another.

Second years onwards had get on the carriage that was pulled by thestrals to Hogwarts.

"Edward, did the professors tell you how to get to Hogwarts? Will you be joining us on the carriage or the first year?" Harry asked.

"I'll be joining the first year as I needed to be sorted." Edward said. "I'll see you guys later."

The Hogwarts Trio nodded as they got on a carriage and left to Hogwarts. Edward and Roy had stared at the skeletal winged horse with protruding bones and a dragonish face for a while.

"I'll see you later then." Edward said to Roy as Roy nodded.

Edward then followed Hagrid along with the other first years to the shore of a large lake.

"Not more than four in one boat." Hagrid bellowed.

Edward got on one of the boat along with three other first years. After everyone has gotten on the boats, all at the same time, the boats magically sail across the lake. As the boats near the cliff on which Hogwarts stands, they sail through an ivy curtain that hides a wide opening in the towering cliff. The boats then sail along a dark tunnel right underneath the castle to an underground harbor with a shore full of rocks and pebbles.

All of the students follow Hagrid up a passageway in the rock cliff to the smooth lawn in front of the castle.

They were then met by the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts- Minerva McGonagall outside the Great Hall. Minerva thanked Hagrid before motioning the students to follow her into the Great Hall. Once in the Great Hall, the first year students wait in line to be sorted as Edward just stood aside.

"When I call out your name, sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on." Minerva McGonagall said as she started with her long list of names.

"Anderson, Blight."

'_Ravenclaw_!' The Ravenclaw table cheered.

"Eli, Miena."

'_Slytherin!_' The Slytherin table cheered loudly.

"Green, Fray."

'_Slytherin!_'

…….and the list goes on…

"Zeal, Tom." The last on the list.

'Hufflepuff."

Albus Dumbledore then stood up clapping.

"Congratulations to all first year and welcome to Hogwarts. Before we start with the feast, we still have one other student to sort." Albus said. "Mr. Elric is an exchange student here in Hogwarts. He will be joining the sixth years. Edward Elric, would you please come forth."

Edward gracefully strides forward as students from all four houses started whispering and discuss among themselves about the exchange students. Most of the students, girls or boys no matter, were drooling at the sight of the attractive blonde. Roy who is sitting on the High Table with the other teachers has to keep his temper in check to prevent himself from snapping his fingers at the students that are still ogling at his blonde lover.

Edward was totally oblivious of the stares as he stepped up onto the stage. He smiled at the teachers at the High Table before sitting down on the stool, placing the sorting hat on his head.

'_Well…well…what do we have here? An alchemist from Amestris? … you have very rough past……you suffered lost…yet you stayed strong…strong will…willing to sacrifice to protect your love ones…loyal…you face your trouble bravely…courageous…quite addicted to books…talented…Oh…I see…Mr. Mustang here is your lover, eh?'_

Edward blushed slightly at the teasing tone the sorting hat uses.

"_Hurry up and sort me already."_ Edward rushed.

'_No need to rush, young one.' _The sorting hat said. _'Oh…I see that all of the professors seem to like you a lot…even Severus…I'm impressed…'_ The sorting hat drawled.

"_Come on you chatty hat. Sort me already."_

'_I see…you were quite short before…' _The sorting hat ignored Edward and said in an amused tone.

"WHO DID YOU CALL ASHORTY WHO'S SO SMALL THAT HE'S BARELY VISIBLE AND HARD TO TARGET!" Edward yelled out both verbally and mentally.

Students in the Great Hall were confused at Edward's outburst while teachers at the High Table couldn't control their laughter after hearing Edward's outburst, although Severus somehow manage to control himself from laughing out loud but you could still see a tiny hint of smile there.

'_My…such outburst…I never even said all of those…'_ The sorting hat said.

"_Are you going to sort me already or not? You blabbering hat."_ Edward glared.

'_Alright, you impatient brat…you are actually quite suitable for Ravenclaw…but since you have a mission with you…better be…**GRYFFINDOR!**!_ "

The Gryffindor table cheered out loudly.

"Finally…" Edward took down the blabbering sorting hat. Edward stood up and turn towards Albus.

"This sorting hat talks so much as though as it had never spoke in a century. Don't you ever speak to him at all?" Edward said with a cute annoyed expression. "He has been blabbering non stop since I put on the hat."

'_Hey, I resent that…'_ The hat argued.

Albus just chuckled along with Minerva and the other professors at Edward's cuteness.

"I'll make a note to talk to him time to time, Edward." Albus said smiling. "For now, go along and join your housemate."

Edward nodded smiling before giving the hat back to Minerva who smiled at him.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Edward." Minerva said smiling.

"Thank you." Edward said as he walked towards the Gryffindor table.

To be continued…

Notes: 1) I know that Hogwarts Express does not have Teacher Compartment so I just made it up.

2) For those who question what my first language is, it is Chinese.

Thank you for reading.

Thank you so much for those who reviewed.


	8. Chapter 8

Alchemist in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warnings: 1) May contain spoilers for both HP and FMA. Characters **may be** slightly **OOC**.

2) This is YAOI! Meaning male/male intimate relationship. If you can't accept please leave.

3) Since English is not my first language, the story may have slight grammatical and spelling errors. But I have tried my best, hopefully it turn out okay.

4) I like Edward more than Harry. I might treat Edward better than Harry. Just to warn you in advance. Those who don't like it, please leave.

Authors note: 1) I'll be quite busy from this week onwards so I might not have time to update as regularly.

2) I wanted to ask for help for one of my assignments. Does anyone of you know any sites or books that talks about **whether paper qualification or working experience is more in demand in today's employment market? Benefits of paper qualifications and working experience? Or something similar? It would help a lot so that I can finish my assignment fast and come back writing again.**

On to the story…

Most of the Gryffindor girls were pushing whoever is sitting beside them to make space for the attractive blonde while the boys were rolling their eyes at the girl's behavior…well...there were still some that were checking out the young blonde, much to Roy's annoyances.

Unfortunately for them, Edward had taken a seat beside Ron just opposite both Hermione and Harry.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Edward." Harry greeted warmly.

"Thanks."

"Now that we are all seated, let the feast begin!" Announced Albus cheerily as the food appeared magically at the same time on the five respective tables.

Students started to dig in to their food…well…in Ron's case, he just devours everything in his reach. Edward was staring wide-eye at the red-head.

"Don't mind him, Edward." Harry said after taking a sip of his pumpkin juice from his goblet. "He always eats like that."

"I just wonder where all the food he consumed went to." Edward said in question.

"Not his brain, that's for sure." Hermione said to get back at Ron for the train incident.

"Hey!" Ron cried out indignantly with his mouth full succeeding in spraying a few bits to Harry who was sitting just opposite him.

"Oh come on, Ron. Don't talk with your mouth full." Harry said as he wiped off the stain from his cheek with the napkin provided.

"Sorry mate." Ron apologized sheepishly after swallowing down the food in his mouth.

"It's alright...Ouch! Hermione what are you doing?" Harry turned towards the bushy hair girl beside him who just jabbed him _hard_ on the rib.

"Look at the teacher's table!" Hermione urged.

"Why?" Harry asked as he turned to where Hermione directed. "Wait…isn't that Professor Lupin?" Harry exclaimed in shock.

"It's really him!" Ron cried out in surprise.

"Do you know him from before?" Edward asked curiously.

"He taught us Defense Against the Dark Arts during the third year." Hermione answered.

"Professor Dumbledore must have hired him back. He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts ever!" Harry said excitedly.

"A good decision of Professor Dumbledore too. Now, at least we will have a decent Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Hermione said happily.

Slowly, the first course vanished and was replaced, instantly, with deserts. Students ate the puddings and ice-cream while chatting joyfully with their friends. Later, puddings also had started to vanish, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet once more. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, paying full attention to the headmaster.

"So!" said Albus, smiling around the students. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must ask once more for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some five hundred and twenty-two items, I believe. The list can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students. As you have informed, Voldemort," (Everyone flinched at the mention of the name except Harry, Edward and Roy.), "has risen again, students are advised not to leave the castle alone."

"This year, the village of Hogsmeade will be prohibited for all students below fifth year."

All third and fourth year's students made noises of outrage at those words.

"This' Albus raises his voice slightly. "Is a safety measure we felt is necessary, given that what is happening currently."

"On a happier note, may I introduce our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,' said Albus brightly into the silence. "Professor Remus Lupin."

Remus stood up from his seat to greet the students while students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw cheered out loudly. In contrast, the Slytherin students yelled out in protest. (1)

"Isn't he a werewolf? What if he tried to hurt us?" A fifth year Slytherin cried out.

"Yeah! Are you crazy? Letting a werewolf running out wild in the school?" Another seventh year Slytherin cried out loud.

The whole Slytherin started to shout out their objection furiously.

Albus raised his hand up succeeding in silencing the students before continue, "Fear not, students. I have already obtained permission from the Wizengamot Organization ensuring that Professor Remus Lupin here is absolutely safe to teach with Potion Master's expertise in brewing the Wolfsbane Potion. I'm sure that all of you have faith in your Head house knowing the potion skills Professor Snape possess."

The students in Slytherin dare not bad mouth anything about their Head House potions skills and remained silent.

"Other than that, I've also possessed a guaranteed letter from all head medi-witch and medi-wizard to ensure that Professor Lupin here is safe. Both of these letters has been sent to your parents respectively to ensure them your safety."

"I'm also pleased to announce that we will be adding a new syllabus, Alchemy into our current school subject which will be taught by Professor Roy Mustang." Albus said in a bright tone as Roy stood up greeting the students slightly before sitting back down.

Girls cheered out loudly at the sight of Roy's handsome feature while chatting with their giggling friends at the same time joyfully about how fortunate of them to have two attractive guys in Hogwarts.

"Alchemy?" Hermione repeated in shocked.

"You don't reckon it's the same Alchemy like that Nicholas Flamel who made the philosopher stone, do you?" Ron asked while Harry just shrugged.

"What did you just say?" Edward grabbed hold of Ron's arm, asking urgently.

"Huh?" Ron was confused.

"What did you just say just now?" Edward asked again impatiently.

"I was asking that whether the Alchemy is the same as Nicholas Flamel who created the philosopher stone." Ron said trying to shake of Edward's strong grip on his arm.

"Where is he? How did he create the philosopher stone?" Edward demanded.

"He's dead well that's what Professor Dumbledore said since the philosopher stone has been destroyed during our first year to prevent Voldemort from stealing it." Harry said looking at the exasperated blonde.

"Destroyed?" Turning his attention to Harry, Ron managed to shake of Edward's grip on his arm.

"I read before that the philosopher stone was made in combination of Alchemy and Magic by Nicholas Flamel." Hermione offered.

Edward suddenly went silent.

"Edward, are you alright? Why are you so concern about the philosopher stone, anyway?" Harry asked in confusion.

Edward ignored Harry's question as he stood up abruptly from his seat gaining the questioning look of students and teachers.

Edward took off the annoying robe that has been restricting his movements; underneath he wore his usual black long sleeve shirt and black long trousers. He put back on his red coat he's been holding in his arms as he ran out of the Great Hall.

Concerned, Roy stood up excusing himself before running trying to catch up with his blonde lover. Leaving the teachers and students in the Great Hall in confusion.

Albus gave a light cough to gain the students attention again.

"It is late, and I know how important is it to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Prefects please escort your respective house mates to their dormitory. Chop! Chop!"

With that said, Albus walked away following the route the young blonde had just gone. Following behind him were Minerva, Madame Promfrey, Remus as well as Severus.

Where Roy and Edward are….

"Ed!" Roy finally catching up with Edward, grabbed hold of the young blonde's arm preventing him from moving any further.

"Let go!" Edward yelled.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked worriedly.

"I need to go to the library to find out something!" Edward said impatiently. "Now, let go off me."

"Edward Elric, I won't let you go until you tell me what's wrong." Roy said sternly looking straight into Edward's golden orb.

"I found out that there's someone who has managed to create the philosopher stone here."

"What? Who? Where did you get this information from?"

"Harry and his friends. They said that the stone was destroyed during their first year to prevent the Voldemort guy to obtain it. The guy who created the stone seems to be dead along after the stone was destroyed." Edward said. "Hermione said that the stone was made out of the combination of Alchemy and magic."

"Since the stone and creator are dead, what do you still want to find out?" Roy asked.

"I want to find out how the stone is created! I want to know why we, Al, Scar and the others have to sacrifice so much for the philosopher stone and here they just made it out of Alchemy and magic! I want to know why we have to suffer the consequences of Equivalent Exchange but they don't!" Edward cried out as trail of tears made their ways down his cheek.

Roy felt a stab in his heart seeing his lover in this state, as he enveloped Edward into a tight embrace. Roy knew exactly what Edward was going through right now; he himself had felt the same thing the first few days he reached here. This world is far different from theirs, and it took Roy a week to reason himself with that fact. Roy had known sooner or later, Edward would have the same thought as he did.

Roy understood perfectly what Edward is feeling right now as he and Edward have similar past. Edward, who have became the military dog to return his own and Al's body back, involved himself in many deathly fights with homunculi, seeing thousands of deaths in the process, watching those he care about dying. Edward has suffered, sacrificed so much to get to today's achievement.

Roy hugged his blonde lover tightly, tenderly kissing the trails of tears away.

"Why?" Edward looked up at his black hair lover. "Why?" Edward repeated.

"Ed, love." Roy whispered gazing lovingly down at his lover, wiping away the reminder tears away with his thumb gently. "You have to understand the fact that this world and ours are different. We live in different rule in which we have to follow. In alchemy, we have to follow the rule of Equivalent Exchange. In magic, they have their own rule to follow."

"But…" Edward started but was silenced when Roy placed a finger on his lips.

"Life is always unfair, it is never fair. But we try our best to do what we have to, to obtain things that we want. This applies for the whole world." Roy said. "Even if we have different rule we have to follow, but in the end all of us have to try to do the best we can to obtain something."

Roy stroke Edward's long hair gently as he continued, "Maybe it wouldn't be exactly Equivalent exchange, but they still sacrificed something even if it is not much."

"You are the prodigy, love." Roy said lovingly. "Observe your surrounding, and you will be able to understand. Even in magic, they still have to sacrifice something to produce something even if it's not Equivalent Exchange."

Edward nodded slightly as Roy smiled gently. Roy knows that Edward may need some time to adapt to this new fact, but he's confident that his young lover will understand and accept it.

"Stay with me tonight, since your things are still in my room. And I doubt that you want your housemate to bother you with question right now." Roy said as he carried Edward in his arms bridal style.

"Roy/" Edward blushed at the sudden action. "But Albus said…"

"Don't worry. I think that Albus would make an exception one time." said Roy looking to a particular place before gazing back down at his blonde lover. "My princess, it's time for bed." Roy said with a smirk.

"Who are you calling a princess?" Edward demanded pouting.

"You , of course. Princess." Roy gave a light kiss on Edward's pouting lips as he walked towards his room.

To be continued…

Notes:

1) I know that only some Slytherin know that Remus is a werewolf after an_ accidental_ slip from Severus. But just pretend that all of them know this.

2) I have some people who are asking me to type longer chapters. I'll give you all a choice.

A) If I type longer (meaning around 3500-4000 words), I might not update so much in one week (maybe once or twice).

B) If I type shorter (Meaning around 2000-3000words), I will update as I usually do.

2) If anyone of you did see my author notes and could help me, I'll have more time to update frequently. You see, I'm freaking out here for the assignment and I need all the help I can get.

3) I can speak and write in Chinese, English and Malay. I can speak in Cantonese, Hainam and Hokkien.

Thank you for reading…

Thank you so much for those who had reviewed.

Thank you again!


	9. Chapter 9

Alchemist in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warnings: 1) May contain spoilers for both HP and FMA. Characters **may be** slightly **OOC**.

2) This is YAOI! Meaning male/male intimate relationship. If you can't accept please leave.

3) Since English is not my first language, the story may have slight grammatical and spelling errors. But I have tried my best, hopefully it turn out okay.

4) I like Edward more than Harry. I might treat Edward better than Harry. Just to warn you in advance. Those who don't like it, please leave.

Authors note: 1) I'll be quite busy from this week onwards so I might not have time to update as regularly. To make it up, I'll post a few when I have the time.

2)** Caution: This is M rated.**

_**Previously**_

"Stay with me tonight, since your things are still in my room. And I doubt that you want your housemate to bother you with question right now." Roy said as he carried Edward in his arms bridal style.

"Roy/" Edward blushed at the sudden action. "But Albus said…"

"Don't worry. I think that Albus will agree with me." said Roy looking to a particular place before gazing back down at his blonde lover. "My princess, it's time for bed." Roy said with a smirk.

"Who are you calling a princess?" Edward demanded pouting.

"You , of course. Princess." Roy gave a light kiss on Edward's pouting lips as he walked towards his room.

_**On to the story**…_

After Roy and Edward are finally out of sight, Albus and the other professors came out of their hiding spot.

"I never knew that…Edward had suffered so much in the past…that magic is so hard for him…" Minerva said. "No wonder he is so reluctant to transfigure something that is not equivalent."

"The alchemy world is much logical as everything comes with a logic explanation. In contrast, magic can hardly be explained. That's why it's hard for Edward to accept."

Severus said.

"As Roy has said, we have different rules in both worlds. It might be hard for young Edward, but I'm sure he will be able come to terms with it." Albus said looking at the spot where Roy and Edward previously were before.

"Lupin, what's with the shock look on your face?" Severus sneered.

"Edward…and Roy are together?" Remus asked uncertainly.

"Oh, that's right. You just arrived yesterday." Minerva remembered. "Yes, Edward and Roy is a couple."

"Oh." That's all Remus can come out with.

"Minerva, could you go to the Gryffindor and make sure everyone is in bed? I'm sure when Edward left the table abruptly with Roy following him, the students are bound to stay up until Edward return to pester him with questions." Albus requested as Minerva nodded.

"What class does Edward have first thing tomorrow morning?" Albus asked.

"Advance potions with the Slytherins at 9 a.m." Minerva answered knowing her students timetable by heart.

"Severus." Albus look directly at Severus who nodded back understanding.

"I'll make sure that none of the students will even have time to talk to him." Severus smirked.

"Severus, please be gentle with my students." Minerva said narrowing his eyes at Severus. Minerva know her Gryffindor students well, sometimes…just sometimes they tend to be nosy like those Ravenclaws.

"Oh, _I will_." said Severus smirking.

Seeing Severus' expression, Remus dared to bet all of his fortune down that Severus will be all but gentle to the students tomorrow.

"Well after that's settled, I suggest that we all have some rest tonight. Goodnight." Albus said as he excused himself.

The other professors said their goodnights to each other before returning to their quarters to rest.

2nd of September

Roy/Ed room (1)

Roy had woken up from his slumber when the first ray of sunlight shone into the bedroom. Hearing the steady breathing of his blonde lover beside him, Roy plopped his head up gazing at his naked young lover lovingly. Gently stroking away the long strands of blonde that were blocking his view of Edward's angelic feature.

Edward looked so irresistible right now. Edward's long silky blonde hair cascading over his alluring milky-white skin, the blanket has fallen down to Edward's waist giving Roy the view of the young blonde's ravishing form. Roy couldn't help but felt aroused by the sight and the soft moaning of his name from Edward's kissable lips is not helping either.

Roy tried to control himself from jumping at his sleeping blonde as he slowly moved to leave the warm bed, making a mental note to take a cold shower. Before he is able to do so, the sleeping blonde has latched himself onto Roy; nuzzling his face against Roy's neck, wrapping his slender seductive legs over Roy in the process.

Another slight shift from his blonde lover is all it takes for Roy to pounce on Edward, crushing his lips onto Edward's cherry lips; awaking the sleeping beauty in the process. Edward's eyes-widen in shock at first, but after realizing it was Roy he slowly closed his eyes, wrapping his slender arms around Roy's neck; returning the kiss as eager and passionate as Roy.

Roy succumbed to his desire, letting himself savor the taste of Edward's moist cavern. Already he was growing drunk at the taste, praying for more as he dove deep before pulling away.

"What are you……" Before Edward was able to finish what he wanted to say, Roy had descended once more capturing Edward's sweet lips; kissing Edward hungrily.

Roy gave a last lick on Edward's cherry lips before moving away to nibbled at the young blonde's earlobe, slowly trailing the tip of his tongue sensually down Edward's perfect neck. He attacked the flesh with nips, kisses and love bites as his hands busily roam all over Edward's chest.

"Ah…Roy!"

Edward threw his head back moaning, exposing more flesh to Roy. Roy immediately attacked the offering. Sliding down, Roy bent down capturing one of the hardening nipples in his mouth. Sucking slightly, Roy smirked slightly as Edward quiver slightly under him. Roy's tongue circled the nub lightly before he pulled away letting his fingers lightly trail circles around it before tweaking it gently.

"Ah…ha…."

Edward moaned loudly as he arched up aching for Roy's touch. Roy bent down, trailing his tongue down to the navel teasingly as Edward gasped heavily. Roy paused for a moment dipping his tongue into the navel before traveling further. Grasping the white sheet that was covering his young lover's lower form, pulling it away throwing it aside.

Finally a full view of Edward's body, Roy gazed at his lover hungrily. Edward blushed furiously at his lover's heated gaze as he wrapped his slender arms around himself, closing his parted legs together; trying to cover as much as possible from Roy's view.

"I've mentioned before," Roy whispered huskily while nibbling at Edward's earlobe. "You need not hide anything from me."

Roy reached down moving Edward's slender arms away, placing himself in between Edward's seductive legs to prevent the young blonde from closing them again.

Roy chuckled slightly at his blushing lover. Even after so many sessions of love making, you'd think that the young blonde wouldn't blush as much anymore, but that's what so unique about Edward. No matter how many times you take him, the young blonde still reacts and feels like a virgin; so pure, beautiful, like an angel. My fallen angel.

That was the last thing Roy remembered thinking before his libido took control, ravaging the blonde angel in bed.

An hour later…

Edward woke up in the arms of his black hair lover, he rubbed his sleepy eyes slowly as he turned to look at the time; 7.00 a.m.. Thinking of getting ready for breakfast, Edward started to move out of the comfy bed. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms pulled him back to the bed by the waist.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked while hugging his young blonde's tightly.

"Shower. Get ready for breakfast." Edward replied shortly looking at Roy. Catching Roy looking at the numerous kiss bites on his body with an amused smile, a vein popped up on Edward's forehead as he grabbed the nearest pillow throwing it at Roy's handsome face.

"Pervert!" Edward glared, blushing furiously as he recalls the love making they just did an hour ago. "What were you thinking of doing 'that' so early in the morning anyway?"

"Well…you were so irresistible at that time…" Roy started. "And you were the one who latch on to me first…it's not my fault that you look so edible at that time…"

Edward blushed in crimson red at Roy's teasing tone. Having nothing to come back, Edward struggled out of Roy's embraced and left the bed with a huff while Roy just gaze lovingly at his lover beautiful naked form from behind.

After Edward entered the bathroom, Roy sat up mentally started counting.

5…

4

3

2

1

And 0

"ROY!"

Edward voiced rang out loudly from the bathroom, as the blonde stomped out of the bathroom clad with only a towel around his waist, glaring furiously at Roy.

"What?" Roy asked innocently.

"Don't you 'what' me!" Edward hollered. "How many times have I told you? Don't leave kiss bites where it is visible for people to see!" Edward glared. "Do you know how embarrassing it is when I look into the mirror and the mirror started to say '_Oh…who's the lucky one...Must be a possessive one…leaving all those kiss mark on your neck line…_'" Edward mimicked the giggling voice of the mirror.

Roy just chuckled at Edward's adorable antics while making a mental note to himself to change the magic mirror in the bathroom to a normal mirror. Magic Mirror or not, Roy couldn't stand the thought of someone other than him looking at Edward's body. Edward belonged to him, only him.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward narrowed his golden orbs at his black hair lover.

Roy already clad in his trousers, got off the bed making his way towards Edward. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's slim waist, he pulled his blonde lover closer himself as he leaned down close to Edward.

"Maybe…I did it because I want people to see it." Roy smirked.

"What?"

"I want people to know that you are already taken." said Roy possessively. "That you belong to me."

Before Edward could say anything, Roy continued, "Did you see how those students have been eyeing you during the feast yesterday? They are looking at you as though as **_you_** are the feast! If it wasn't Albus who stopped me, I would have snapped my fingers at them already."

"Roy…are you jealous?" Edward asked carefully gazing at his black hair lover.

"……Alright, yes! I admit, I'm jealous." Roy admitted blushing slightly himself as he averted his gaze. "I wish I could keep you in a place where no one can see you but me."

Edward blushed at Roy's words. The young blonde reach out gently touched Roy's cheek, looking straight into his lover's black orbs.

"If I belong to you, are you mine then?" Edward asked smiling.

"Without a doubt." Roy declared.

"Then…" Edward leaned forward attacking Roy's neckline with his soft lips. Kissing it gently before sucking sensually earning a low moan from Roy. When Edward is done, he gave a last lick at the kiss bite he made on Roy's neck before pulling away. "You're mine." Edward said possessively at his lover as Roy smiled before embracing the young blonde tightly.

"Let's head for shower then." Roy suggested as Edward eyed at his lover suspiciously.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't do anything, just shower." Roy promised solemnly. Edward slowly nodded as the two lovers head for the shower.

As Roy had promised, he didn't do anything…well…maybe a bit of cuddling here and there in the bathtub…and a few teasing kisses…not that Edward is complaining…Not long after, both Edward and Roy emerged from the bathroom and dressed up in their robes.

After getting ready, Edward approaches the door but before he could turn the door knob; he was pinned on his back to the door by his black hair lover. Roy leaned down capturing Edward's lips gently, thrusting his tongue through the other's moist cavern, tasting the alluring taste once more; diving in longer before pulling away, leaving his blonde lover breathless.

"I love you." Roy whispered gently, tenderly placing a kiss on Edward's forehead.

"Love you too." Edward whispered back blushing slightly as he gave a chaste kiss on Roy's cheek.

Both of them stared at the kiss bite they gave to each other, before gazing back at each other smiling secretly. Roy extended his hand out towards Edward as the young blonde clasped it, entwining their hands together.

Great Hall, 7.30 a.m.

The Great Hall was quite empty when Roy and Edward walked in as most of the classes starts at 9 o'clock; most of the students are not up yet, except for a few studious Ravenclaws who are currently burying their faces in thick books not paying any attention to their surrounding. But most of the teachers are already sitting on the High Table chatting merrily with each other…although it doesn't seem to apply to Severus.

The professors on the High Table smile and waved at the sight of Roy and Edward as they smiled back. Roy pulled Edward along with him to the High Table to have some breakfast.

"Roy, I'm supposed to eat at the Gryffindor table." Edward said.

"Don't worry about it, Edward." Minerva said smiling. "Most of the students are not here yet, you can sit with us."

"After all the old bitch Trelawney is not here yet." Roy sneered.

"Roy, that's rude."

"You can't blame me if I hate her for predicting your death." Roy said with a huff as he took a seat in between Remus and Edward. Edward shook his head slightly as he sat in between Severus and Roy.

"She predicted your death?" Remus choked slightly at his pumpkin juice.

"Yeah." Edward nodded as he rolled his eyes when both Severus and Roy started to piled up his plate with food. Severus really likes to get on Roy's nerves, knowing that Roy can be very possessive of him.

"I can't really finish all of these you know." Edward said to both Severus and Roy pointing at the mountain pile of food on his plate.

"But Remus, you know what?" Edward said recalling something. "The weirdest thing is; she seems to have quite a lot of trouble the next day after she predicted my dead." said Edward in confusion as the other professors politely turn their laughs into coughs.

Remus eyed the professors suspiciously as Albus chuckled slightly. Seeing Remus questioning look, Albus told Remus what exactly happen that particular day in a tone that only Remus could hear.

_Flashback _

Edward wanted to learn more about Divination as he went to ask the Divination teacher- Professor Trelawney for assistance. That particular day, after Edward went for a lesson with Professor Trelawney; he seemed to be deep in thought, frowning when he entered the staff room for lunch.

Roy immediately rises to his feet, walking to Edward's side while the other teachers looked at Edward with concern, wondering what has happened to the cheerful blonde.

"What's wrong, love?" Roy asked worriedly.

"Roy." Edward looked up at his black hair lover. "Am I going to die?"

Hearing those words, everyone got a shock as they all got closer to the young blonde worriedly.

"What are you talking about?" Roy was starting to panic. "Did something happen?"

"I was learning _Foreseeing your Future_ with Professor Trelawney, and she started stare at her crystal ball saying that I will be killed during the next full moon stabbed cruelly by some black figure." Edward said.

"What? That old bitch, how dare she…" Roy growled in anger.

"Edward." Minerva called out to the blonde. "Professor Trelawney is a fraud; none of her death prediction through her crystal ball is true. Every year, she always predicts that someone will die. None of that ever happen."

"Take Harry for example." Madame Promfrey said. "She predicted Harry's death every year, but none of that happen."

"So…it's not true then…?" Edward asked.

"The old bat couldn't predict anything even if her life depends on it." Severus said as he ruffled Edward's blonde locks.

"The only time she ever predicted something that's genuine is when she goes into trance. If she is aware that she's predicting, then everything is a fraud. It never happens." Albus said warmly.

"Oh." Edward said in relief. At first he thought that Professor Trelawney was just like the Author of the divination book, a true seer that can predict anything.

But…when Professor Trelawney messes with the cheerful blonde, she's going to get a payback ten fold. This has been proven the next day.

Next day:

Trelawney suffered stinging rashes after consuming a drink pass to her by Severus, later her stinging rashes became worse as it started to itch in pain after she consulted Madame Promfrey. While walking passed the Green house, she fainted as Professor Sprout pulled out a small screaming mandrake directly at her. After awaking in the Hospital Wing, she found herself transfigured into a flobberworm. While walking past Professor Flitwick's office, she found herself being cast a tickling charm. What's weird is she found herself burned as flames started appearing out of no where.

In the end, she concluded to the other professors that that day was bad luck day for her as Uranus was moving closing on to her star and that she will remain in her office clearing the bad luck away with the holy water or something, much to the amusement of the other teachers.

_End Flashback_

After hearing the whole story, Remus barely able to contain his laughter as he quickly clamped a hand over his mouth muffling his laughter.

To be continued…

Notes: 1) Okay, I admit. I wrote the sex scene longer that I have posted up. But I cut it short so that it still can be post in FFN. If I really want to put the original sex scene that I wrote, I'll have to put it in Adultfanfiction.

2) Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed. I appreciate every one of it.

3) Thank you for reading the story as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Alchemist in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warnings: 1) May contain spoilers for both HP and FMA. Characters **may be** slightly **OOC**.

2) This is YAOI! Meaning male/male intimate relationship. If you can't accept please leave.

3) Since English is not my first language, the story may have slight grammatical and spelling errors. But I have tried my best, hopefully it turn out okay.

4) I like Edward more than Harry. I might treat Edward better than Harry. Just to warn you in advance. Those who don't like it, please leave.

Authors note: 1) I will be quite busy from now until next week due to assignments and test. Even now I'm rushing through this story, as I have no time to edit it now. I'll edit it when I finish my work. I haven't really read through it yet, so not really sure if it is okay. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

On to the story…

After hearing the whole story, Remus barely able to contain his laughter as he quickly clamped a hand over his mouth muffling his laughter.

Hearing muffling noises, Edward turned to look at Remus questioningly.

"Are you alright, Remus?" Edward asked in concern.

"'m fine." Remus managed out.

Edward eyed Remus for a moment before turning back his attention to the mountain pile of food on his plate, sighing faintly before dig in to his breakfast trying his best to ignore the glaring competition that is happening above his head right now.

Edward somehow managed to finish all of the food on his plate…well…not really all…he had piled some of the food on Roy's and Severus' plate while they didn't notice.

Wiping his mouth using a napkin, Edward turned to face the potion master beside him. "Severus, do you mind if I use your private lab for a while? I wanted to test whether the potion equation I wrote for the wolfsbane potion is accurate or not. " Edward said taking out a small stack of paper notes that he made, handing them towards Severus.

Severus placed his cup of black coffee back on the table, leaning back on his chair comfortably as he scanned through the stacks of paper notes. Suddenly, Severus eyes widen as he sat up abruptly.

"Severus?" Edward glances at Severus in concern.

"Was this two in the list of ingredients that I gave you?" Severus asked pointing to a particular spot on the paper notes.

"Which one?" Edward leaned over to look at where Severus is pointing. "Powdered moonstone and pomegranate juice." Edward read out loud.

"No." Edward shook his head. "I add these two in myself." Seeing Severus' questioning expression, Edward continued, "When I was writing out the atomics equations for the wolfsbane potion, I remembered when talking to Remus about defense he told me about the nasty taste and side-effect of the potion. So I tried various times with different potions ingredients writing out the equation, in hope to remedy the problem." Edward explained.

"In the end, these two was the closest one among the others." Edward said. "Is there a problem with it, Severus?"

Problem? The only problem here, is this 16 years old young man standing right in front of me might have outdone the original creator, Damocles by bringing the wolfsbane potion up to a whole new level.

"Do you think it will work?" Edward asked eagerly.

"We wouldn't know until we try. The dosage of every ingredients have to be controlled and precise, a drop more or one less might make a huge difference to the potion." Severus explained looking through the paper notes once more. "But the possibility that the potion might work is there."

"Great! Remus might have a chance of not having to suffer those pains and side-effects during transformation in the future." Edward said joyfully. Turning around, Edward planned on telling Remus about what they found out; but soon realizes there's no need as the professors have been listening intently to the conversation since it started.

"So that's what you have been studying that night." Roy said in realization, recalling the incident day before yesterday where Edward refuses to come to bed with him. He had wanted to burn the book in Edward's hand…but he wouldn't want to hurt his beloved's soft hands…or sleep on the couch for a month. (sweatdrop )

"Thank you, Edward." Remus said. Remus had stood near Edward listening to the earlier conversation. After 30 years of suffering under the pain of transformation, when realizing a chance of not having to go through the pain of transformation, Remus couldn't be happier.

"You don't need to thank me; it's not even guaranteed to work yet." Edward said as Remus just smiled warmly at Edward. He didn't realize that Edward still remembers what he told him during their chat.

"Brat, are you coming with me to the private lab or not?" Severus stood up asking Edward with playful scowl on his face.

"Huh? Oh, coming!" Edward stood up immediately.

Before leaving, Edward leaned down giving a peck on Roy's cheek smiling brightly at his black hair lover.

"Good luck on your first day of teaching."

"Thanks, love. You behave in class and I'll see you later." Roy said lovingly as he gave Edward a chaste kiss on his cheek as well. Edward replied by playfully sticking his pink tongue out at Roy.

"Have a good day, professors." Edward said cheerfully to Minerva and the others.

"You too, Edward." Albus smiled warmly.

"Hurry up, brat." Severus rushed with a hint of affectionate in his tone while tapping his foot impatiently.

"Coming already…sheesh…" Edward answered as he rushed to Severus' side, in which Severus then started to ruffle up Edward's blonde locks as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"I can't help feeling eager to see the student's reaction when they find out their sadistic Potions master's softer side towards Edward." Remus said smiling.

"That is a must see." Professor Flitwick squeaked out as the other professors nodded.

Dungeons

Once in the dungeons, Edward let down his long blonde hair, allowing his beautiful silky blonde locks to cascade down his waist. He took out the navy blue scarf he kept in his robes, wrapping them around his neck.

"Are you cold, Edward?" Severus asked with a smirk knowing perfectly the reason why Edward was wrapping the scarf.

"No." Edward blushed lightly.

"Letting your hair down, wrapping the scarf around your neck is not because you're cold…then…maybe because you're trying to hide something?" Severus smirked. "Something like...those kiss bites you have…"

Severus pulled the scarf away slightly revealing the numerous kiss bites Roy left on Edward's perfect neckline as Edward blushed furiously wrapping the scarf back.

"Severus!" Edward cried out in embarrassment as Severus chuckled.

"Yes…yes…we all know how possessive he is of you…" Severus said. "Now, we have exactly an hour before class starts, the most we can do now is only the preparation step." Severus said looking at the clock as Edward nodded.

Both of them started to prepare the potion ingredients in synchronization, neither need to speak to understand what the other needs.

Great Hall(8.00a.m.)

Most of the students have come down to the Great Hall to have their breakfast as chattering noises started to fill up the Great Hall.

"Weird…where's Edward? He should be here having breakfast by now." Harry wondered out loud.

"Since, Professor McGonagall told us yesterday that he needed to make a few final arrangements with his guardian. Maybe he already ate and went for a walk; since Professor Mustang is already here finishing his breakfast as we speak." Hermione said as she ate her pancakes.

"Anyway, what class do we have first?" Ron asked while taking a bite off the roasted chicken wing in his hand.

"We're having two periods of Advance Potions with the Slytherins." Hermione said looking at her timetable. Ron and Harry have the same combination of classes while Hermione have the same as them only a few extra subjects excluding Divination. Edward is having the same time table as Hermione, given that Professor Trelawney is teaching Divination; Roy didn't want him anywhere near that old bat.

"Figures." Ron said. "What better way to start the day than being tortured by Snape."

"Does Edward know the way to the dungeons?" Harry asked. "We wouldn't want him to get on Snape's bad side the first day." Harry has no idea that in reality it was the exact opposite.

"Edward's a Gryffindor, Harry." Said Ron after he gulped down his goblet of pumpkin juice in one go. "He's already on Snape's bad side."

"Yeah…" Harry agreed as he greeted Seamus who just sat down beside him. "Morning, Seamus."

"Morning, Harry." The Irish boy greeted back smiling slightly. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Edward."

"Oh, you mean the exchange student?" Seamus said. "Most of the people around are wondering where he is, did you know they already form a fan club in merely one night."

"Are you serious?" Ron exclaimed.

"Dead serious. It seems like even Professor Mustang has one." Seamus said. "Interested in joining?"

"What! Did you join in the club?" Harry asked almost choking on his drink.

"Just Edward's club. Did you know that most of them who joined Edward's fan clubs are boys? While Professor Mustang's club has most of the girls."

Now, not only did Harry choke, even Ron and Hermione did.

"What?"

"Unbelievable isn't it? I heard that the girls are jealous of Edward's looks and his slender figure." Seamus said while eating his pudding.

"You joined Edward's fan club?" Hermione finally able to voice out her question.

"Yeah." Seamus nodded. "The club is so amazing. You won't believe what the people there can do. Edward only arrived yesterday and they already have a photo album of him, merchandize, t-shirts and so on."

The Hogwarts Trio just nodded not knowing what to say.

"Well…nice seeing you Seamus, but we need to get to the dungeons now" Harry said a bit awkwardly.

"The three of you have Advance Potions with Snape? Poor thing." Seamus pitied. "Good luck then!"

The Hogwarts Trio picked up their bags and made for a run to the dungeons.

"I can't believe that Edward and Professor Mustang already have their fan clubs." Harry said while running.

"Well, that officially marks 3 fan clubs in Hogwarts." Ron said.

"Three?" Harry looked at Ron in confusion.

"Edward, Professor Mustang and the-boy-who-lived." Ron said laughing.

"Ron, I told you I don't want to hear a word of that fan club anymore." Harry yelled chasing Ron.

"Guys, stop fooling around. We need to get to the dungeons before Professor Snape does. We wouldn't want our house points to start with a negative on our first day." Hermione said running after the two boys.

"Even if we arrive there in time, Snape will still find ways to deduct our house points anyway." Harry mumbled. It wasn't the first day they know that Snape hate all houses except Slytherin.

"Even so, it's better if we get there earlier to avoid any detention."

Outside the Dungeons(8.50 a.m.)

When they arrived at the corridor they saw that there were only a dozen people qualified into N.E.W.T. level Potions class. There were four Slytherins including Malfoy, it's obvious that the two gorilla-like goons didn't pass; four Ravenclaws and no Hufflepuff.

"Edward's not here yet." Hermione said looking around. "Do you think something happen?"

"We'll inform Professor Snape if he doesn't appear when class' starts." Harry decided.

When the clock strikes nine, seeing that Professor Snape hasn't arrive, students move to open the dungeon's door. They walk in as quietly as possible, just in case that the Potion Master is already in the classroom. As Harry and the others walked in, all of the students suddenly stopped abruptly, eyes widening with shock at the sight in front of them.

Ahead, Professor Snape had his back facing them; he was cupping someone's cheek tenderly with his hands, leaning down slowly.

Professor Snape is snogging with someone!

That was the first thought that came into every students mind. Although they don't want to pry about their teacher's sex life, but they were very **_very_** curious of whom is Professor Snape snogging with. They only caught sight of few strands of long blonde hair with Professor Snape blocking the view.

"Alright now?" Severus asked as he gently held the person's chin up.

"A bit." A voice that is obviously belongs to a boy.

OMG! It's a boy. That was the next train of thought that went into the student's mind.

When Severus step aside slightly revealing the person behind him into view, students gasped out loudly in shock. It was Edward! The loud gasp caught Severus' attention as he whirl around sharply, glaring sharply at them.

"Who gave you the permission to come in?" Severus demanded furiously.

None of the students reply as they were too shocked at what was revealed to them at the moment.

"What's wrong with you guys?" The young blonde rubbed his eyes slightly, staring at the students in confusion.

"Ed…Edward…you…and Professor Snape…lovers?" Hermione was so shock she couldn't even speak coherently.

Edward look confused at first, after registering what Hermione had just said; he burst out laughing.

"Haha….no…what makes you all think that?" Edward asked after finally able to control his laughter.

Ron and Harry took turns to tell Edward what they saw when they walked in to the classroom as Edward chuckle uncontrollably.

"I didn't know it looks like that from there, but Professor Snape was just trying to get the powdered moonstone out of my eyes. It was hurting my eye, see." Edward showed the students his redden eyes.

"Mr. Elric, do hurry clean your eyes before it gets infected any further." Severus instructed with a hint of concern in his tone.

"Yes, professor." Edward said as he disappears into the washroom.

As Edward was out of sight, Severus who was previously ignored by the students, snarled at them furiously. "Get to your seats, NOW!"

All of the students immediately scrambled to their seats suddenly found the floor quite interesting as Severus evenly glared at all of them.

"Before, I thought only Gryffindors are the ones who jumps into conclusion without thinking. Now, it seems that it even applies to Ravenclaws and Slytherins." Severus sneered down at them.

Then, Edward emerged out from the washroom and took a seat on the front row, right in front of the Hogwarts Trio's seat.

Standing in front of the class, Severus gave his trademark glare as he surveyed the students in the classroom; the superior air around Severus demands the full-attention from his students.

"Welcome," Severus started. "To Advance Potions. Everyone that is present this class either has gotten their Outstanding in the OWLs Potions exam or you're a blundering idiot that had just walked into the wrong class." Severus stared down evenly at the students.

Seeing no students walked out of the classroom, he continued, "I will not tolerate idiots in this class, if you are not up to standard I will kick you out of the class whenever I want to." said Severus sternly.

Suddenly a loud gasp from Hermione distracted Severus from his speech as Severus glared down at her.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Granger?" Severus snarled.

"N-no, s-sir." Hermione answered embarrassed.

Severus continued, "Today, all of you will answer these 10 sheets of potions paper. You have two hour to finish it." Severus said taking out a stack of paper. "I will arrange your partners and seats according to the result of the test. For those who scored lower than 75/100, you are to leave the class."

No matter how unfair is it, no students dared to stand up against the fearful Potions master. Harry and Ron were fortunate enough to sit beside Hermione.

After passing down the papers, Severus said, "You may begin."

"Why did you gasp so loud just now?" Harry whispered softly while looking at his paper.

"Did something happen?" Ron whispered lightly in concern.

"I'll tell you guys later." Hermione answered shortly as she concentrates on doing her paper. Both Harry and Ron shrugged at each other before turning back to do their potions paper.

2 hours later, outside the dungeons

The Hogwarts Trio are waiting for Edward to go to their next class.

"So, what happen just now?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked both sides, seeing there's no one; she motioned both Harry to come closer.

"Edward was sitting in front of me, right?"

Both Ron and Harry nodded.

"Well, when he came out of the washroom after cleansing his eyes, his robes and scarf was a bit untidy." Hermione started as both boys nodded slightly; not understanding where is this conversation going.

"He pulls his long hair up slightly to adjust his scarf and that's when I saw…" Hermione stopped suddenly blushing slightly.

"What did you see, Hermione?" Harry urged.

"Stop leaving us in suspense." Ron complained.

"I…I saw kiss bites…on his neck…" Hermione said blushing furiously.

"What?" Both boys exclaimed at the same time.

"Are you serious?"

Hermione nodded seriously.

"I think Professor Snape is really Edward's lover." Hermione said.

"But I don't see Snape treating Edward any different." Harry said.

"And Edward already said that Snape was just getting the powder out of his eyes." Ron said. "Even if Snape is a greasy git, I don't think he would just let a student in pain."

"Can't you see? They are trying to hide their relationship!" Hermione said. "I'm sure of it."

"I don't really think that Edward would be together with Snape. I mean, Edward only arrived yesterday." Harry said.

"Harry has a point, 'mione." Ron agree with Harry.

"Fine, I'll prove it to the two of you." Just as Hermione said that, Edward came out of the dungeons.

"Hi guys, sorry for making you wait."

"It's okay. C'mon, we have transfiguration in 15 minutes." Harry said as the four of them walked towards the transfiguration classroom.

To be continued…

Notes: 1) What do you think the students and professor's reaction when rumors of Severus being Edward's lover are spread? Especially Roy's reaction.

2) Is it okay with everyone if Hermione is jealous of Edward in terms of intelligence? E.g. she might act jealous when Edward gets higher marks then her and so on…

3) Thank you so much for all those who reviewed. I appreciated everyone of it. Love every one of it! Thank you for reading!

4) Not free to post next week due to assignments and test. Sorry> 


	11. Chapter 11

Alchemist in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warnings: 1) May contain spoilers for both HP and FMA. Characters **may be** slightly **OOC**.

2) This is YAOI! Meaning male/male intimate relationship. If you can't accept please leave.

3) Since English is not my first language, the story may have slight grammatical and spelling errors. But I have tried my best, hopefully it turn out okay.

4) I like Edward more than Harry. I might treat Edward better than Harry. Just to warn you in advance. Those who don't like it, please leave.

Author's note: 1) I apologize for not updating for such a long time! Reasons are:

2) I'm having quite a number of test last week as well as for the next two weeks.

3) I've been sick for three days with fever, flu, sore throat as well as suffering from menstrual pain.

4) I'm not quite sure about this chapter yet, but I'll post it up first as I have to study for my test now. I'll make any necessary changes after I'm free. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Thank you.

Now, onto the story…

Transfiguration

Reaching into the transfiguration classroom, the first three rows of seats have been taken by the Hufflepuff students who had arrived early. The Hogwarts trio and Edward then settled themselves in the seats behind.

"Hey guys." Seamus greeted cheerfully as he took a seat beside Edward. Seamus smiled charmingly at the blonde which made the blonde to smile back.

"Hi." The Hogwarts trio greeted Seamus.

"Where's Dean and Lavender? I thought they took up transfiguration as well." Hermione asked.

"They went to get their textbook." Well…actually Dean was the one who went to take his textbook while Lavender on the other hand wanted to look good to impress a certain blonde exchange student.

Seamus turned his attention towards Edward. "I don't believe that we have properly introduced ourselves. I'm Seamus Finnigan." Seamus introduced himself as he extended his hand out towards the young blonde.

"Edward Elric." The young blonde replied, shaking the Irish boy's hand briefly.

"You know…this may sound weird…but when I was passing by the corridor here, I heard a group of Ravenclaw students chatting and giggling about you and Snape being a couple? Is this true?" Seamus asked.

"What?" If Edward were to be drinking right now, he would have spit everything back out on Seamus' face.

"Wow, the gossiping power of girls." Ron laughed out which earned himself a painful jab on the rib from Hermione.

"They are talking about it already?" Harry asked amazed.

"Did something happen during potion class?" Seamus looked at the Hogwarts Trio arching an eyebrow questioningly.

"You mean to tell me that the Ravenclaw students are spreading around that Se…Professor Snape and I are a couple?" Edward asked wide eyes.

"You could say that." Seamus nodded.

"Oh boy…" Edward sinks back on his chair, with one palm covering over his eyes. _I just hope that rumor doesn't reach Roy's ears or there **will** be hell in Hogwarts_…Edward thought desperately.

Just then, a tall black boy and a young girl took their seat at the same row.

"Dean, Lavender, you made it in time." Seamus congratulated.

"Thank god. You don't know how long it took for this girl-" Dean jab his thumb at Lavender. "To get ready."

"Hey!" Lavender cried out indigently as they chuckle lightly.

"Edward, this is Dean Thomas." Seamus introduced the black boy. "And the girl beside him is Lavender Brown."

"Nice meeting you." Dean said with a smile as Edward just nodded and smiled back.

OMG! OMG! OMG! The attractive blonde is just sitting two seats away from me! OMG! He's just so handsome! And I'm going to talk to him now! Okay, stay cool…breath in…breath out…

"Plea...Pleasure meet-meeting you…." Lavender managed with a blush on her face.

"A pleasure meeting you as well." Edward said with a small smile which causes Lavender's cheeks to blush redder than it already is.

But before anyone could say anything further, Professor McGongall has just step into the class room.

"Settle down students and please take your seats." Minerva instructed sternly as the students of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff complied immediately.

After all the students have taken their seat, Minerva cleared her throat slightly before continuing, "I welcome all of you to Advance Transfiguration. From now onwards, I expect all of you to work hard and give your 120 in doing this subject and all the others that you have chosen. N.E.W.T is not going to be as simple as your O.W.Ls. So be well prepared even if it's still a year away."

"Today, I would not be starting classes just yet." Minerva said as her eyes survey her students in the classroom. "Instead, I will be giving you sheets of question paper to see how many of you actually bothered to read your textbooks before entering the class."

Some students voice out that they don't have time to read which Minerva then countered back, "Your O.W.Ls result has arrived to you during the middle of July and your booklist on August the first. I would assume that you have at least a month's time to look over your book." Minerva said sternly.

"I will hand out the sheets of question papers. Everyone will have two different sheets of questions. You are to finish these two question papers in an hour. I will mark them immediately in class and give you your result before the class ends." Minerva said as she passes down the papers.

"To make my point clear that it is crucial to read before entering my class, I will call out your marks before I return you your paper. Then maybe next time, to save yourself from embarrassment; all of you will remember to be prepared." Hearing what Minerva just said, Hermione beamed in excitement while those students who hadn't even touched their books couldn't help but let out a groan in despair.

"If I caught anyone asking or giving answers, I will deduct 50 points from your respective house." Minerva warned.

"You may start now." Minerva announced before returning to her seat as the students started to work on their questions.

Half an hour passed…

Edward stood up from his place and walked towards Minerva's working table at the front, passing up his answer sheets to her much to the awe of the students in the classroom including Hermione.

Minerva briefly scanned the answer sheets and nodded approvingly at Edward.

"Did you hear any weird conversation before you walk into the classroom?" Edward asked in a hush tone which only Minerva could hear.

"Why yes, actually." Minerva said with an amused smile. "I actually heard something about you and Severus from a group of students who were having a conversation at the hall."

"Did Roy hear about it?" Edward asked carefully.

"He's still having classes at the east tower until lunch period, so I'm guessing no." Minerva said as Edward let out a breath of relief. Maybe if he try hard enough, he can stop the rumor before it reaches Roy's ear.

Another half an hour passed, Minerva stood up and started to collect the answer sheets from the students. She marked the answers sheet immediately and was done within 10 minutes.

"I will now read out your marks." Minerva said as the students buried their heads in their hands while Hermione on the other hand was quite excited.

"Mr. Finnigen. 20/100."

"Ms. Abbott. 25/100."

"Ms. Brown. 21/100"

"Mr. Thomas. 16/100"

"Ms. Bones 55/100."

"Mr. Weasley. 35/100."

"Mr. Potter. 79/100. Very good." Minerva praised as Ron gave a pat on Harry's shoulder.

"Mr. Finch-Fletchley. 10/100."

…and the list goes on…

"Ms. Granger. 92/100. Excellent work." Minerva praised as Hermione beamed proudly while students applaud slightly for her high grades as it was expected from her.

"Mr. Elric. 100/100. Outstanding performance." Minerva smiled proudly at Edward as students were staring in amazement at Edward for out beating the Miss-Know-it-all and also getting full marks for the test.

All of the students except Hermione were clapping loudly for Edward as Hermione was too shocked at the fact that someone just beat her result.

"Those who achieved higher than 75 will be awarded house points according to the points they achieve after deducting 75 away. Mr. Potter, 4 points. Ms. Granger, 17 points. Mr. Elric. 25 points." Minerva announced as the students applauded once again. "Those who achieved lower than 75 will have to write a 3 foot essay for each of the questions that you did wrong."

Students groaned in protest but Minerva ignored them and continued, "I hope after this, all of you will be more prepared before you come into my class. Class dismissed."

Outside transfiguration

"Man, Edward. You're a genius. How did you even manage to get 100/100?" Ron asked in awe. "Swallowed the whole text book?" Ron joked.

"I just read through the book." Edward shrugged.

"You finish the whole book already?" Harry asked as Edward nodded. "Wow, I only managed to finish half of the book. You understood everything that's in the book?"

"It's quite simple once you understand the concept." Edward explained.

"There's one part that I didn't quite get it, do you think you can help me?" Harry requested.

"Sure." Edward said.

"Can you help me with the essay Professor McGonagall had assigned too?" Ron asked.

"Why not?" Edward agreed smiling.

"Can you help me too, Edward?" Seamus asked as Edward nodded as well.

More and more people started to ask for Edward's help including the Hufflepuff's.

"Meet me in the library after dinner. I'll help all of you then." Edward smiled.

"But Edward, Madame Pince doesn't like students discussing in her library." Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff voiced out.

"Not to worry. I'm sure Madame Pince wouldn't mind if we don't talk to loud." Edward had gotten to know Madame Irma Pince quite well since he himself visited the library everyday.

While the students were surrounding Edward, Hermione were glaring daggers at the young blonde with her arm crossed. With a huff, she stormed off angrily.

Noticed Hermione storming away, Edward was slightly concerned.

"What happen to Hermione?" Edward asked.

"Who knows?" Ron shrugged unconcern. "C'mon, Harry. We have Divination next. Man, I hope her class end fast, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Ron." Harry laughed.

"Oh, shut up." Ron mumbled. "Edward, what classes are you having now?"

"I'm having a period break."

"I want a break too!" Ron whined.

"Let's go, Ron. We're going to be late already." Harry said as he dragged the red head along. "See you during lunch, Edward!"

Edward nodded at Harry then turned around walking towards the Gryffindor tower.

Gryffindor tower

As Edward reaches his four-poster bed, Edward was surprise to find that his bed, cupboard, working table are filled with letters. Curiously, Edward picked them up. The letter was addressed: _To My Dearest Lovely Edward_♥ in PINK. Edward dropped the letter down as if the letter is contagious. The rest of the letter seem to be almost the same, some of them even have strong perfume smell.

Sighing, Edward whipped out his sliver wand aiming at the hundreds of letters around; he softly muttered a spell as all of the letters were organized into a large box. Edward then arranged the text books needed for classes later in his bag.

_Might as well have a walk around and try to stop the rumors from spreading any further. _Edward thought as he walked out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember the old saying? '_Rumor spreads out like a wild fire'_, this phrase best describe what's happening now in the castle of Hogwarts School of Wizarding. This was what Edward heard when he was walking in the corridor:

Conversation type 1

"Did you know that the new blonde exchange student is Snape's boyfriend?"

"No way! Are you serious?"

"Way serious, when the sixth year students went for their potions lesson in the dungeons, they caught the two of then snoging!"

"Ew, mental image. But how would someone so perfect and attractive be with someone like Snape?"

"Like the old saying, 'opposites attract'."

Conversation type 2

"Hwy, I heard from a Hufflepuff that the new blonde exchange student had a one night stand with Snape!"

"What? Are you sure? The cute blonde with the nasty greasy git?"

"100 sure. And I heard that the two of them were even making out in the dungeons during the sixth year's potion class."

"OMG! That's like…bad mental image right now…"

And so on…

Edward wasn't really sure how to respond to those rumors and questions by his fellow schoolmate and was getting more and more annoyed by them. It seems that no matter how many times he explain and clarified to them that he and Severus are not lovers, somehow the rumor seems to spread even more and more far-fetch than it already is. Edward gave up of explaining since it seems to make the rumors even worse; he decided to have a rest in Roy's room.

Roy's Chamber

Reaching Roy's room, Edward was even annoyed as it was at the same state as his dorm. Filled with letters from anonymous admires. Edward angrily muttered the same spell he used before as the letters were now organized properly in a box. Looking at the box of letters, Edward set fire on to it as it burned into ashes.

With that done, Edward crawled onto the King-sized bed and snuggled under the sheets with a contented smile on his face.

Lunch time- Great Hall

Once young Edward stepped into the Great Hall, many eyes were on him; especially from the students. They were staring at him for a moment before averting them to Severus on the High Table, then giggling among each other. Edward just rolled his eyes at them.

Edward took his seat in between Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor table, when he smiled at Hermione who was sitting opposite of him; the bushy hair girl glared at him before turning her attention back to her book, much to the blonde's confusion. Edward disregard Hermione's attitude as he piled some food up on his plate.

He looked up at the High table as golden met black. Edward smiled brightly at Roy who smiled back as well. _Well…he's still smiling. I'll take that as a good sign that he hasn't heard about the rumor yet._ Edward thought.

Unfortunately, Severus had looked at his direction at that time, which seemed to cause the students to think that he and Severus were having eye contact and giggled even louder.

_I really have to stop the rumor before it gets worse._ Edward thought desperately as he took a bite of the mashed potato on his plate. _And before Roy hears about it…knowing how possessive he could get…_

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion.

Edward looked up, and at that very moment he knew that Roy already heard about the rumor.

Reason?

Severus' utensils have just burst into flames, then the napkin and finally his chair. Severus jumped off his chair aiming his wand at the flame alchemist with a deadly glare; Roy stood up adjusting his white glove slightly and glared back evenly at Severus. The Great Hall went silent as everyone has their eyes fixed on the two men.

"What's happening?" A boy from Hufflepuff voiced out.

"I think… Professor Snape and Professor Mustang are fighting for Edward!" A girl from Ravenclaw squealed out in excitement.

"OMG! Two professors are fighting for Edward!" Another girl from Gryffindor shouted out.

"This is just like the romance drama in television!" A girl from Hufflepuff squealed as the others who have no knowledge of the muggle world just looked at her in confusion.

While the students are making up stories again, Edward was banging his head against the table. _What's with the people in this school? Making up all this nonsense? This has to be stop before they started to spread around that I'm sleeping with the both of them._

With that thought, Edward stood up and marched towards the High Table. Edward glared slightly at the rest of the professors who were just sitting there enjoying the show with an amused smile on their faces. Edward stepped in between Severus and Roy to prevent them from starting a fight.

Without warning, Roy pulled Edward into his arms and crushed his lips onto the young blonde's cherry lips. Edward was taken aback by his lover's sudden action but he wasted no time and immediately responded back passionately. Roy thrust his tongue into his lover's warm cavern, savoring the sweet alluring taste of Edward.

Edward looped his arms around Roy's neck pulling the flame alchemist closer, deepening the kiss; while Roy wrapped his arms possessively around the young blonde's slim waist. After a good 5 minutes, the lovely couple finally broke away from the passionate French kiss, panting slightly for air.

Edward leaned on Roy's firm chest regaining his breath while the flame alchemist secured him tightly in his arms. _Possessive idiot._ Edward closed his eyes before sighing. _Not that I'm any different from him. After all, I'm doing this in front of the school population to declare him mine as well. (And burning those admirer's letters)_ A voice in his head added.

Edward scanned around the Great Hall and chuckled slightly at the student's reaction. Most of them have their mouth's open wide staring them in shock, some of them were blushing from head to toe, while quite a number were crying out saying something like 'How come all the good ones are always taken!'.

To be continued…

Read Author Notes.

Thank you for reading.

Thank you very much to all of you that have reviewed! I appreciate everyone of them!


	12. Chapter 12

Alchemist in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warnings: 1) May contain spoilers for both HP and FMA. Characters **may be** slightly **OOC**.

2) This is YAOI! Meaning male/male intimate relationship. If you can't accept please leave.

3) Since English is not my first language, the story may have slight grammatical and spelling errors. But I have tried my best, hopefully it turn out okay.

4) I like Edward more than Harry. I might treat Edward better than Harry. Just to warn you in advance. Those who don't like it, please leave.

Author notes: 1) So sorry for not updating for so long! Too much assignments and presentation as well as test….I'll try to update as often…

2) I wrote this chapter using an hour of my time today…as I could not spare any more time…Have a test on Wednesday…(Hopefully the story turn out well)

3) Thank you for your time and patience! I love all of your review!

Before…

_Edward scanned around the Great Hall and chuckled slightly at the student's reaction. Most of them have their mouth's open wide staring them in shock, some of them were blushing from head to toe, while quite a number were crying out saying something like 'How come all the good ones are always taken!'. _

On to the story…

"Ahem…"

Remus let out a slight cough blushing slightly at the affection display by Edward and Roy.

"Not that I want to ruin your couple moments, but do you really have to French kiss 5 inches in front of me?" (Remember, the seating of the teachers in the High Table is Roy, Remus and then Severus. Poor Remus…)

Edward turns his head around to the source of the voice behind only to find himself face to face with the flushing werewolf, only centimeters apart. Edward in turn blushed furiously as embarrassment got to him, pushing Roy away from him.

Wrong move, Edward losses his balance due to his panic and fell backwards. Fortunately…or maybe unfortunately, Severus caught the young blonde in his arms before his head came in contact with the cold hard floor.

"Be careful, brat."

Another uproar occurred in the Great Hall by Severus' action.

"See, I told you that Snape is also fighting for Edward!" a student cried out loudly.

"Ha, give me back my 10 galleons. It seems that the match isn't over yet." A black haired girl holding her hand palms up towards her friend smirking.

Still remaining in Severus' arms, Edward watched the same thing happen all over again in front of his eyes, Edward buried his face in Severus' broad chest; trying to block the squealing sound of the students out. Though, his unconscious action has caused the squealing sound to increase.

"I can't deal with this now. I think I'm going to have a migraine." Edward said rubbing his forehead tiredly. Worried about Edward, Roy reached out towards Edward. Before Roy was able to get hold of Edward, the young blonde suddenly break into a full speed run towards the Great Hall exit.

Before completely vanishing from the Great Hall, Edward halted right at the exit of the Great Hall, waving at the professors cheerfully.

"I'll leave the rest to you guys to take care! Thanks!" Edward waved with a cheerful smile on his face before running out leaving the stunned professors behind.

"Edward! Get back here!" Professors shouted.

"Pfft, like I'll listen." Edward mumbled silently as he ran.

Advance Charms (2 periods Gryffindor/ Hufflepuff)

Edward was the first to be in the classroom; he sat down and places his bag beside him. Slowly one by one, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's students walked into the classroom.

The young blonde was really confused by their behavior. Edward was actually expecting them to bombard him with questions, however most of them looked at him at first, open their mouth as if they wanted to say something but after a warning jab on the side by their friends, they immediately shut their mouth up and sat down quietly.

Did Roy and the others actually found a way to stop them?

The Hogwarts Trio walked into the classroom and sat at the seats available behind Edward.

"Hey, Edward." Harry and Ron chorused while Hermione seems to be engrossed in her book in hand to greet.

"Hi guys." Edward greeted smiling.

"Quite a show you put up there just now." Ron grinned cheekily at Edward causing the young blonde to blush slightly.

"Haha…Ron, stop teasing Edward." Harry chuckled at the sight of Edward's flushed cheek.

"What happen after I left the Great Hall?" Edward asked.

"Well, besides the fact that professors were yelling 'Wait till I get my hands on you, Edward!', Professor Dumbledore announced something that managed to make all the students calm down." Harry said laughing at the memory.

"What announcement?"

"Ahem…" Ron coughed slightly and started imitating Albus powerful voice. "'Starting from this moment onwards, anyone who dares to ask or even mention about Mr. Elric's relationship with Professor Mustang and Professor Snape will have 50 of their respective house point deducted on the spot.'"

"That clearly explains their odd behaviors." Edward laughed out. The young blonde flash a friendly smile towards Hermione who just looked up from her book.

Hermione, however just ignore Edward and focus back on her book. Before Edward was able to ask Hermione what he did wrong, Professor Flitwick has entered the classroom.

"Settle down. I will be starting class now." Professor Flitwick said as students immediately complied.

Today in advance charms, Professor Flitwick instructed the students to work on a spell '_aguamenti_', a spell use to conjure a fountain or a jet of clear water from the caster's wand. It seems like a replay again from the first year's levitation practice. None are able to conjure any water to the pail provided in front of them yet.

"_Aguamenti."_ Edward whispered with the wave of his wand as a jet of water was conjure out of his wand and into the pail provided.

"Wonderful, Mr. Elric is the first one to succeed." Professor Flitwick clapped happily.

Not willing to give Edward taking all the praises, Hermione also managed to conjure the spell as well.

"Excellent, Ms. Granger has also managed the spell." Professor Flitwick said. "Now, anyone who still can't manage the spell, you can ask either Mr. Elric or Ms. Granger for assistance."

Hermione has gone to help Ron who was sitting by her side waving his wand crazily while Edward went to work with Seamus.

"Stop waving your wand like that, Ron. You're bound to hurt someone." Hermione said. "And you're waving your wand the wrong way, you should swish your wand like that and then only you flick it." Hermione said waving her wand in a way. "The way to say the incantations is a-gua-MEN-ti not A-GUA-men-ti."

Ron tried it again and nothing came out of his wand.

"NO, no, no. You're doing it wrong again. You wave it like this." Hermione said showing her wand movement again.

Ron tries again but nothing happen.

"Why can't you just get it?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe you're just not good at teaching." Ron retorted. "Edward might have been better."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione challenged. "Well, why don't you ask him for help then." With a huff, Hermione approach Harry who was on the other side of the room helping a student after he managed the spell himself.

"Hey, Edward." Ron called out. "Can you help me with this spell?"

"Be right there with you in a moment." Edward said while asking Dean to perform the spell once more before nodding approvingly at him. Edward then move towards Ron.

"I thought Hermione was helping you with the spell?" Edward asked as he sat beside Ron.

"Don't bother. I don't even understand her." Ron said rolling his eyes as Edward just chuckle.

"Cast the spell once for me." Edward said as Ron cast the _aguamenti_ spell. As expected, nothing happen.

After seeing Ron casting, Edward nodded slightly.

"I know where your problem is." Edward said as he lifted his wand up. "You tend to flick a bit too hard with your arm." Edward showed Ron with his wand movement where he went wrong. "You only need to flick with your wrist gently, like this." Edward showed Ron again.

"You try."

Ron started to wave his wand again where Edward suddenly says, "Stop!" Ron freeze immediately with his hand in the air looking at Edward questionably. Edward then took Ron's hand in his showing him how to flick his wand with his wrist.

"Now, say the incantation." Edward ordered as Ron did, and a jet of water was conjured out of his wand.

"It worked!" Ron cheered.

"Now, do it again. Remember how you used your wrist a while ago." Edward commanded as Ron did it again recalling how he waves his wand a while ago and said the incantation. The spell worked perfectly as a fountain of water shot out of his wand.

"I did it!" Ron said happily. "Man, Edward you should be a teacher, you know." Ron gave Edward a friendly pat on his back.

Is it me? It seems everyone kept hitting me on my back today? Edward couldn't help thinking while rubbing his back slightly

"I'll take that as a compliment." Edward said smiling before going to help another student who asked for his help.

Hermione and Harry approach to where Ron sat.

"Hey, Ron. You manage the spell yet?" Harry asked as he sat beside the red head. Harry had been hearing Hermione complaining to him about Ron's attitude and so on, these two are really quarrelling like an old married couple sometimes. Harry sighed inwardly.

"Yeah, I get the spell already. No thanks to Hermione, that is." Ron said in triumph.

"Oh really, show us then." Hermione challenged.

"Gladly." Ron said. He gave a light cough before lifting his wand, flicking it and said the incantations as water shot out of his wand into the pail in front of him.

"That's great, Ron." Harry said smiling.

"Yeah, Edward is really good at his teaching." Ron said.

"I saw him helping almost half of the class getting the spells right." Harry said while eyeing the blonde who is helping a student from Hufflepuff with the spell.

Hermione just crossed her arms with a sigh as she narrow her eyes at the young blonde. Observing Hermione's expression for a while now, Harry couldn't help notice that Hermione seems to have a slightly issue with the blonde.

To be continued….

Thank you for reading!

Loved every one of your review!

Notes: 1) Are anyone who can provide me with the alchemy info to use for Roy's Alchemy class? Thanks!

2) Coming up…Alchemy class!


	13. Chapter 13

Alchemist in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warnings: 1) May contain spoilers for both HP and FMA. Characters **may be** **OOC**.

2) This is YAOI! Meaning male/male intimate relationship. If you can't accept please leave.

3) Since English is not my first language, the story may have slight grammatical and spelling errors. But I have tried my best, hopefully it turn out okay.

4) I like Edward more than Harry. I might treat Edward better than Harry. Just to warn you in advance. Those who don't like it, please leave.

Author's note: 1) Sorry for the late update. The usual reason: School

2) I kinda rush through to come up with this chapter last night, hopefully it turn out okay. So hope that you guys will still like it…

3) Sincere Thanks and appreciation to those who have reviewed and read this story. I couldn't thank you guys enough

On to the story

"What class are we having next?" Ron asked as he walked out of the charms classroom.

"Um…" Harry started to dig out his timetable from his bag.

"We're having alchemy next!" Hermione answered, even her tone could not conceal her excitement for that class.

"…Yes, that's our last class for today." Harry reconfirmed after looking at his timetable in hand. "The classroom is located at the East Tower."

Suddenly, a slivery white owl flew by and gracefully landed on Edward's shoulder.

"E-chan?" Edward looked at the owl on his shoulder. He named the sliver feathered owl, Erai (A-Ra-e); which means clever or great. Nickname: E-chan.

Erai flew down and landed on Edward's arm, stretching its leg out where a letter is tied. Edward gently took down the letter from Erai's leg and gave an affectionate pat on the owl's head. Erai then took its leave.

"Nice owl you have there, Edward." Harry complemented.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, not like mine…" Ron mumbled something that sounds like 'noisy, hyperactive, tiny owl name pig…'

Edward looked at the letter in hand; it has the official military symbol marked on the letter.

Wonder what the letter is about…

"Who is the letter from?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's from my country's relative." Edward said as he quickly stuffed the letter in his pocket.

"Really…" Hermione did not seem to believe what Edward is saying.

Edward nodded smiling. "We better get going before we are late for class." Edward said as he started to walk in a fast pace towards the east tower.

Alchemy Classroom

When Edward and the Hogwarts Trio arrived outside the classroom, most of the Slytherin and Gryffindor students are already outside waiting. It seems that there is still a class in progress in the classroom.

"What do we have here?" The platinum blond drawled out lazily. "Why, isn't it Potty, weasel and the mudblood?" Draco Malfoy sneered as his Slytherin classmate snickered.

"Why you…"

As the Hogwarts Trio and Draco Malfoy have their usual daily brawl, Edward slipped to a nearby corridor. Edward took out the letter he received a while ago and started to read.

…

After finishing reading the letter, Edward went back to where the students gathered only to find the argument between the Hogwarts trio and Malfoy has ended not so peacefully. Edward could tell through the changes in color of Malfoy's platinum blonde into bight blue color, Ron's robe from black to bright pink.

Hermione started to wave her wand to change Ron's robe color back to normal while the Slytherin students tried to help change Draco's hair back to the bright platinum blonde.

Just as their color return to normal, students from the classroom walked out chatting merrily with each other about the things they learned from the class. After the last student has left the classroom, the sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students went into the classroom. Edward was the last to enter the classroom.

"Edward, over here." Harry waved over at Edward, motioning his to sit between him and Hermione.

Edward just smiled apologetically at the Hogwarts trio and shook his head slightly at their direction. Edward then approached towards Roy who is sitting behind his table.

"Ed?" Roy gazed at his young lover questionably. Edward did not say a word and pass the letter he received to Roy to read.

Roy quickly read through the letter and frowned when he was done.

"I suspect that the homunculus might be behind this. I'll notify Albus about my leave before I return to Amestris."

"I'm coming along." Roy objected.

"You still have classes to teach here and also one of us has to be here to protect Harry. Other than that, you know between you and me that I'm more skilled in interpreting alchemy." Edward said in hushed tone that only the two of them can hear. "I'll report to you immediately if I find anything."

"Fine." Roy reluctantly agreed. "Along the way, do you think that you could ask Hawkeye to reduce the paperwork she sends?"

"I'll try." Edward laughed. "I'll be going now."

"Be back soon, love." Roy whispered as he gave a chaste kiss on Edward's cherry lips. Roy's action has caused squealing sounds to erupt in the class.

"Roy/" Edward blushed furiously. "There are students in the class." Edward whispered furiously.

"Why? It's not like we've never done it before." Roy said enjoying the view of his blushing lover.

"…I'm leaving!" Have nothing back to retort, Edward stormed out of the classroom blushing furiously.

After the young blonde have left the classroom, Roy recomposes himself and faces the Gryffindor and Slytherin students.

"Good afternoon and welcome to your first lesson in Alchemy." Roy said with a charming smile. "My name is Roy Mustang and you may address me as Professor Mustang. Now, before I start my lesson; are there any questions that you want to ask?"

Lavender's hand rose up.

"Yes, Ms. Brown?"

"Sir, why is Edward not joining us in class?"

"He will be joining us in this class. With the exception of today, as he has some personal matters to take care off. Are there any other questions?"

None rose their hand up.

"If there are no further questions, I will assume that you will not talk in my class. I will not tolerate any chatting or whispering in my class after I start my lesson." Roy warned.

"Now, alchemy is a science of transmuting matter into different matter. It has the combining elements of chemistry, metallurgy, physics and medicine." Roy explained.

"To perform a complete transmutation in alchemy, there are 3 important steps that have to be followed. The first step is to understand the structure of a certain matter, the molecular composition of the subject. The second step is decomposition in which all bonds in the substance are broken through the use of alchemic energy and the final step is reconstruction in which those atoms are reconstructed into something new."

"Are there any questions so far?" Roy asked.

"Sir, if alchemy means that you can change something into another then isn't it the same as transfiguration?" Dean questioned.

"No, alchemy is not the same as transfiguration. Anyone can tell me the difference between alchemy and transfiguration?"

"Alchemy does not need to use a wand." Hermione offered.

Roy nodded. "Yes, alchemy does not need a wand. Anything else?"

"No?" Roy looked at his students. "Well, we alchemist have a crucial rule that we have to follow." Roy turned and started to write on the black board using a white chalk.

'Equivalent Exchange'

"Equivalent Exchange. In order to gain, something of the equal value must be lost. It is different from transfiguration where a rat can be turn into a goblet and etc. This is a vital rule that all alchemists have to follow." Roy emphasized.

"To use alchemy, you have to draw out the transmutation circle. The basic strength of a transmutation circle is the nature of the shape itself. The circle represents the circulation of power. By drawing it, that power can be evoked. By understanding this circulation of power and the laws that govern it, you can harness it for yourself. Every line drawn in the transmutation circle represents an element. The transmutation circle differs from what you try to alchemize." Roy explained as he started to draw various transmutation circles on the board.

"Then transfiguration is much more useful then alchemy. You can change one thing into anything and you don't have to remember all those useless drawings…" Draco Malfoy drawled out.

Roy turned around. He reached out his gloved hand towards Draco's direction and snapped. Immediately, the papers in front of Draco burst into flames. Students in the classroom were shocked by the sudden flames.

"I do not recall giving you permission to talk, Mr. Malfoy." Roy warned sternly.

"How…how did you do that?" Draco stammered out.

"This is the so-called useless alchemy that you have failed to appreciate." Roy said.

Harry raised his hand up.

"Mr. Potter?"

"But sir, didn't you said that in order to use alchemy you have to draw a transmutation circle?"

"Yes. As the transmutation circle is not consumed in the process when you alchemize, it can be used repeatedly. Some will draw the transmutation circle on their clothing or tattoo it onto themselves to enable them to use certain transmutation without constantly drawing the transmutation circle." Roy explained.

"However, the transmutation that you will be able to perform is based on what type of transmutation circle you have drawn. In my case, the transmutation circle drawn on my glove is mainly to transmute the density of oxygen in the air. The glove I'm wearing is made from ignition cloth which creates sparks when I snap my fingers. With this two requirement, I am capable of creating instant flames wherever I want such as what I've shown earlier."

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Sir, I've read before that alchemist is able to change lead into gold. Is it true?"

"A good question, Ms. Granger. Changing lead into gold? Yes, alchemists are capable of doing that." Roy said as students in the classroom became quite animated with the information. 'We don't have to worry about money anymore!' could be heard throughout the classroom.

Roy cleared his throat loudly to regain the students' attention.

"However, just like your wizarding world where there are spells that are forbidden to perform. We alchemist have our own forbidden acts that we are not allowed to perform. Number 1: Transmutation of lead into gold is forbidden." Roy said causing the whole class to go 'why?' 'Damn it.'. "Two, human transmutation is forbidden."

Roy went on explaining the reasons for the restriction acts on alchemy as well as the meaning of the simple symbols that are present in the transmutation circle. By the time he was done, he realized that he had took an extra hour of the student's time; not that the students are complaining though as all of them (Yes, including Draco Malfoy) were deeply fascinated by the subject and were amazed by the few transmutation that Roy demonstrated during the class.

"Alright, that's all for today. I'll see you on ..." Roy looked over his timetable sheet. "Thursday. Class dismissed."

Later that night…

After having dinner in the Great Hall, those who have wanted to have a tutor with Edward gathered outside the library. Harry has even dragged Hermione along, hopping to be able to change her mind about Edward.

As everyone is present and outside of the library, the only person missing is Edward. Before the students are able to make a ruckus about Edward's absence, Madame Pince have stepped out of the library, eyeing each of the students sternly.

"Mr. Elric has informed me that he planned to have a study session with all of you today. However due to certain circumstances, he is unable to be here at this moment." Madame Pince said. "But, under Mr. Elric's request, I have prepared a private study room in the library ('there's a private room in the library?' exclaimed Hermione out loud only to be silence by a glare from Madame Pince.), which all of you will be able to use to discuss your homework. He has also left a message to all of you." Madame Pince handed them a small sheet of paper.

Harry took the sheet of paper and read out loud:

_To everyone present,_

_Hey, sorry guys. Can't make it to the study session tonight but Madame Pince have been generous enough to reserve the study room for you guys, so study hard._

_Oh and if any of you have any problems at all with the homework assigned, you can ask Hermione. From what I have observed today, she's one of the brilliant intelligent witch I've seen and I'm 100 confident that she'll be able to help all of you._

_I'll make it up to all of you next time! See ya!_

_Edward. E_

"He…he really said that?" Hermione grabbed the paper out of Harry's hand. "And to think that I …." Hermione suddenly felt ashamed of herself for getting jealous at Edward and ignoring him for her stupid pride.

"Well, are you all still going to use the study room or not?" Madame Pince tapped her foot impatiently.

"Of course we are." The students chorused at once. They needed to be prepared for tomorrow's transfiguration class; they need not be embarrassed for the second time.

_**Amestris**_

Edward Elric had made his way to Amestris using a port key that Albus have so kindly made for him. Arriving at the Central Headquarters, military soldiers that passes by saluted at Edward along the way.

Brigadier General Office

As Edward opened the door into his office, he met with Major Havoc who just passed by.

"Hey, Edward!" Jean Havoc greeted with his tobacco hanging at the edge of his mouth. "Haven't seen you in a while. Having _fun_ with the Fuhrer?" Havoc teased as he stepped into Edward's office.

"Quit it, Havoc." Edward blushed red while glaring at Havoc.

"Aw Cute little Edward is blushing" Havoc smirk.

A vein popped on Edward's forehead.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING ME SO LITTLE THAT EVEN AN ANT COULDN'T SEE ME USING A MAGNIFYING GLASS?" Edward lashed out at Havoc while strangling him with his hands.

"Whoa…whoa (cough), easy there (cough) Edward." Havoc struggled out as he held both his hands up in surrender. Shit! I forgot that he's still sensitive about his height…Someone help me!

As though as hearing Havoc silent plead for help, Major General Maes Hughes appeared out of nowhere with three stacks of Elysia's photo album in his hand.

"Ed, you're back!" Hughes cried out loud as he pulled Edward aside, freeing Havoc from Edward's grasp. "Come, take a look at my precious Elysia-chan's picture. This is the newest batch! Isn't she just the Cutest? Don't you just want to cuddle her!" Hughes started to go into his usual blab on his precious little daughter as Edward sweatdropped anime style.

Edward's poor ear was saved when Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye step into the office.

"That's enough, Hughes." Hawkeye narrowed her eyes at the scene where Hughes is still shoving the photo album at Edward's face.

"Aw, you're no fun…" Hughes pretends to sob for a second before running off showing another fellow officer the photos of his precious daughter.

"Thank you." Edward let out a breath of relief as he watches Hughes torment another military officer who just happens to pass by with his daughter's photos.

"Welcome back, Brigadier General Edward." Hawkeye saluted with a smile.

"It's good to be back, Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye." Edward saluted in return. "I came back as soon as I received your letter. What's the condition?"

"10 of our state alchemist have been reported missing last week. Information given by witness saying that they saw a few people with dark robes wearing a weird mask appeared out of nowhere pointing a stick at the state alchemist before disappearing without a trace along with the alchemist." Hawkeye explained as she flipped through the file in her hands.

"It seems that the weirdoes with the mask have some kind of weird power or some sort." Hughes input suddenly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. It seems he has finally had enough harassing the other officers and ready to get down to business.

"Robes…mask…stick…?" Edward thought over it for a second. "You don't by any chance meaning a stick like this?" Edward whipped out his wand showing it to Hawkeye and the others.

"That matches the description given by that cute girl …er…witness." Havoc managed to correct himself. "Where did you get that stick anyway?"

Edward ignored Havoc question. "Well, it seems that the wizarding world have a connection between the missing state alchemist as well." Edward concluded.

"Whoa…whoa…what wizarding world are you talking about, Ed?" Havoc did not understand where this conversation is leading to. Only Hawkeye and Hughes actually know where Edward and Roy have been, the others have just assumed that the perverted Fuhrer went on a honeymoon with Fullmetal.

Edward looked at both Hawkeye and Hughes for a moment, seemingly coming to a silent agreement to tell Havoc about the wizarding world.

"Please lock the door." Edward said as Hughes who is standing nearest to the door lock it.

"Hey, what's up with locking the door?" Havoc voiced out his confusion.

"Havoc, I'm going to tell you something that you might think is weird. So listen closely, it might have a major connection with the missing state alchemist." Edward said as Havoc nodded seriously.

…

"So, basically what you're trying to tell me that there is a place where a bunch of people knows how to do magic by waving a stick and by means_ Real_ magic? And that there is a dark lord threatening them which you suspect might be the one behind the kidnapping of our state alchemist?" Havoc sums up what his superior had just explained to him.

"Yes…somewhere along those lines."

"You meant to tell me that you and the Fuhrer went there to help them and learn their knowledge of magic as well."

"Yup." Edward nodded again; Havoc is taking this magic thing quite well.

"So boss, can you…you know…do…their…um…magic?"

"I know how to use their magic alright." Edward said.

"Can you do some then?" Edward nodded as he held his wand. Albus have given him permission to use the wand whenever he needs to.

"_Wingardium Leviosa._" Edward cast the levitation spell as the stacks of books on top of the table floated in mid-air.

"Wow…" Havoc and Hughes whistled out looking at Edward in awe. Hawkeye is also quite amaze at Edward as well, although she did not show it.

"Back to our topic, is there any other evidence that may give us a lead on the missing state alchemist?" Edward asked.

"There's report from the eastern headquarters that they found a strange transmutation circle in the forest." Hawkeye handed the photo taken of the transmutation circle to Edward. "It was confirmed that the transmutation circle is drawn using blood."

"Also, they found broken shards of crimson stone near the transmutation circle." Hawkeye said causing Edward who was busy examining the transmutation circle to look up.

"Incomplete Philosopher stone? Does this mean…"

"The homunculus might somehow be involved in this as well." Hughes said out what Edward had in mind.

TBC

Thank you for reading this story.

Thank you so much to those who reviewed

Hope to see every one of you again in the next chapter…till then


	14. Chapter 14

Alchemist in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warnings: 1) May contain spoilers for both HP and FMA. Characters **may be** **OOC**.

2) This is YAOI! Meaning male/male intimate relationship. If you can't accept please leave.

3) Since English is not my first language, the story may have slight grammatical and spelling errors. But I have tried my best, hopefully it turn out okay.

4) I like Edward more than Harry. I might treat Edward better than Harry. Just to warn you in advance. Those who don't like it, please leave.

Author Notes: 1) Having trial exams…finals is approaching…

2) Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate every one of them. I can't thank you guys enough for all the support. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.

_Before_

"_Incomplete Philosopher stone? Does this mean…"_

"_The homunculus might somehow be involved in this as well." Hughes said out what Edward had in mind._

On to the story…

Edward nodded at the possibility.

"Do you have an extra copy of the document for this?" Edward waved the photo evidence of the weird transmutation circle.

"Already have it done." Hawkeye replied as she passed one of the file documents to Edward.

"Thanks. I assume that you have an extra copy of this photo as well?"

Hawkeye nodded in affirmation.

"Havoc, can you please contact the person in charge in the eastern headquarters? I would like to have a closer inspection of the transmutation circle." Edward ordered. "Prepare a transport for me to the eastern headquarters as well."

"Roger, boss." Havoc saluted with a cheeky smile at Edward before running out of the office.

Later…

Eastern Headquarters

Forest

"Brigadier general Edward, this is the place." A man in his thirties wearing a normal military uniform reported.

"Thank you, Neil." Edward nodded his head to the man before proceed on his examination of the transmutation circle. Edward knelt down by the side of the transmutation circle, carefully taking every aspect of the symbol in the circle into account, trying to decipher the meaning of the blood circle.

"Neil!" Suddenly, Edward called out.

"Yes?" Neil stood straight unconsciously as Edward summoned for him.

"Did anyone take the sample of the blood for DNA testing?"

"Yes, the military's chemists have taken a few samples for analysis. The report was said to be ready by today." Neil answered.

"Can you contact the chemist now and check whether the report is ready or not? If it's not ready yet, ask them for a brief break-down report of the blood analysis." Edward commanded while jotting down a few notes in his book of his findings about the circle.

"Immediately, sir!" Neil ran out of the forest to get a better reception.

"This transmutation circle sure is weird…" Edward mumbled to himself. "If my suspicion is right, this should be a combination of reversing age and power energizing transmutation circle…the only thing I need now is the blood analysis to confirm my suspicion." Edward sighed as he stood up from the ground, dusting the dirt of his red coat.

"However……" Edward glanced at the transmutation circle once more. "The symbols drawn in the transmutation circle have a few obvious errors. The symbols are contradicting with one another. Is no wonder that I wasn't able to figure out this circle immediately." Edward started walking around the forest area that is within the compound of the transmutation circle. "If I'm not mistaken, with those errors…the process of the transmutation must have backfired…there must be something left behind…"

"Aha!" Edward took out a handkerchief from his pocket, knelt down and picked up what he had found. A finger.

"I wonder if the person still has all his fingers intact." Edward thought absently as he wrapped the finger up with the handkerchief in hand, and chucked them into a zip-lock plastic bag.

"I'll analyze this in the wizarding world. After all, it's faster than the method available here." Edward mumbled to himself as he pocketed the plastic bag.

"Brigadier General Edward." It seems Neil is back.

"What have you found?"

"The report on the blood analysis is ready. There is a copy of the report waiting for you at the eastern headquarters." Neil reported.

"Let's head back then. I'm done here."

"Yes sir."

After retrieving what he needed, Edward returned to the central headquarters.

Central Headquarters

"Did you find anything about the circle?" Hughes asked.

"A few interesting points…the blood sample analysis have confirmed that the blood involved in the transmutation circle have traces of DNA of someone in their 40s-50s together with a few mutated DNA which seems to have revert back to 30s. However, they have no data to whom the blood belongs to." Edward said. "I will have the DNA verify with the wizarding world. There's a high possibility that the blood belongs to a wizard or a witch."

"Well, you carry on with your research in the wizarding world. We will continue our search here on the crimson stone and any signs of the homunculus." Hawkeye said as Edward nodded.

"Be careful." Edward said.

"The same goes for you, kiddo." Hughes said as he ruffled up Edward's golden locks.

"Hey!" Edward complained as he tries to swat away Hughes' hand off his hair.

"So how exactly are you going to go back?" Hughes laughed at Edward useless attempt in trying to get rid of his hand.

"Through the same way how I get here." Edward sighed as he stopped swatting Hughes' hand away. "Through this." Edward took out a paperweight from his red coat.

"A paperweight?" Hawkeye and Hughes look at the paperweight in Edward's palm in confusion.

"I need to say certain key words to activate it." Edward explained as he started to shrink whatever he needed to take back with him and put the shrunken item into his pocket. "All set. I'll be going now."

"Take care." Both Hughes and Hawkeye said in unison.

"Bye. _Lemon Drops._" The paperweight shined for a moment before disappearing together with Edward.

"Wow……" Hughes whistled out.

"What is lemon drops anyway?"

Hogwarts

Due to the time difference and all, by the time Edward arrived back at Hogwarts it was 6.45 in the morning. Edward entered the Great Hall, only to be greeted by a few professors that are having their early breakfast. (Professors normal breakfast time is 7.30-8 a.m. while students normally have their breakfast at 8-9 a.m.)

"Edward, welcome back." Albus greeted Edward warmly with a gentle smile.

"Good morning Albus, Minerva, Remus, Severus." Edward greeted back slightly exhaustedly as he took a seat beside Severus.

"What happen to you? You look as though you didn't sleep for the whole night." Severus commented at Edward appearance.

"I didn't. I have forgotten about the time difference between my country and here." Edward said as he let out a small yawn.

"Goodness Edward, you should take care of yourself better." Minerva chided. "Have some breakfast and then go and take a nap."

"Later, I have some important matters that needed to be discussed." Edward said.

"If anything, it could wait until you finish your breakfast." Severus said pointing at the breakfast that he piled up on Edward's plate.

Edward looked down at his huge pile of breakfast on his plate, then at Severus.

"But…"

"No 'buts'." Severus said as he savors his morning coffee, ignoring the amuse stares of his fellow colleagues.

"But I …" Edward started again.

Having enough, Severus scooped a spoon of mash potatoes and shoved them into Edward's mouth. Edward's eyes widen at Severus' sudden action, voicing out his protest while the spoon is still in his mouth.

"umph!"

"Chew and swallow." Severus instructed after he carefully remove the spoon out. As an obedient boy should, Edward chewed and swallowed the food in his mouth but not without giving Severus a combination of glare and pout.

Ignoring Edward's weak glare, Severus arched an eyebrow at Edward's direction. "I don't suppose you want me to feed you throughout the whole breakfast, do you?" Severus smirked while holding a bowl of mash potato in hand.

"Give me that." Edward blushed slightly as he snatched the bowl away from Severus. Gazing at Edward, Severus let out a small smile for a second before resuming drinking his coffee.

"Never thought I would see the day of Severus being such a ……" Minerva halted for a moment trying to find a suitable word to describe Severus' action.

"Fatherly figure?" Remus suggested as Minerva nodded. "Well, I would not have believed it either if I have not witness this with my own eyes…" Remus said chuckling. "Wonder how Sirius would react when he witnesses this…"

"A high possibility that he will faint on the spot before regaining his conscious accusing of some imposter pretending to be Severus." Minerva said smiling as she took a sip of tea.

"I could just picture it right now." Remus laughed out.

Albus smiled at the scene in front of him with his sky-blue eyes twinkling merrily behind his half-moon glasses.

Having Edward joining Hogwarts really have cheered the school up, despite the fact that Voldemort have risen up again.

I have never seen Severus happier than he is right now.

"I'm done." Edward said as he finished a large portion of his breakfast piled up by Severus.

"Albus, I assume that you already told them about my reason of departure?" Edward turned to look at Albus as Albus nodded.

"Should we discuss it here?" Remus started.

"Maybe we should move this to my office." Albus suggested as the others nodded and proceed to stand up.

Albus Office

Albus sat in his usual chair behind his table while the other four sat on the chairs provided in front of him.

"What is the condition in Amestris, Edward?" Albus asked in concern.

Edward waved his wand and murmured a spell to return the documents he brought back to their original size.

"10 of our state alchemist have been reported missing last week." Edward said. "We have witnesses that stated they saw weird figures in black robes wearing a mask, pointed their wands at the state alchemists before disappearing without a trace along with the state alchemists."

"Death Eaters." Remus murmured out as Edward nodded. "Most likely."

"Besides that, we have found a weird blood transmutation circle." Edward said as he showed the photo of the circle to the professors. "They must have forced the state alchemists to have it drawn out for them."

"What does this circle mean?" Severus questioned while examining the circle in the photo.

"The circle has a combination of reversing age and power energizing transmutation symbols. A high possibility is that someone is trying to regain their youth as well as having their current ability of power energize into their new regain youth body." Edward explained.

"Albus…do you think…" Minerva looked at Albus fearing of what she has just thought of.

"Probably, Voldemort is trying to regain back his youth and restore his power." Albus voiced out what everyone have just thought of.

"This is terrible...with the dark lord in his full potential…" Remus did not want to finish his sentence.

Severus has both his hands clenched in fist.

"If only my cover hasn't been blown off…"

"Now, Severus. Don't go blaming yourself for things that you have no control of." Albus said.

"However, I do not think that Voldemort have done the transmutation." Edward stated.

"Why?" Minerva questioned.

"If Voldemort is an intelligent man as I have been told of, he wouldn't take the risk of doing the transmutation on himself first…instead have someone to experiment on it beforehand." Edward reasoned out. "Anyhow, the transmutation would not have work."

"This is because…?"

"The transmutation circle has a few errors in them. The symbols are contradicting with each other which would have caused the transmutation process to backfire." Edward said. "I have found this…" Edward took out a plastic bag with the finger he found in the forest. "around the area of the transmutation circle. I suspect that it must have been left there after the backfire have occurred."

"Do you have a spell to find to whom this finger belongs to?" Edward asked.

Albus nodded as he took the plastic bag from Edward. He waved his wand over the finger and murmured a spell. A shine of light shimmer over the finger before phrases of words started to appear in mid-air. Gasps were heard from the professors.

_Peter Pettigrew_

"Oh my…"

Albus blue eyes twinkled merrily.

"I think we have just found a chance for Sirius to have his trial of freedom." Albus said cheerfully. Both Remus and Minerva smiled in relief; Severus crossed both his arms with a growl while Edward looked confused with the whole ordeal.

Who is Sirius?

To be continue…

Notes:

I know that Sirius should have been dead…but I just like his character a lot… ( ) can't resist adding him in. what do you guys think?

Roy will appear in the next chapter.

Do you guys want Edward to face a boggart? If yes, what should Edward's fear be?

Do you guys want to see Al, Hawkeye and the others in Hogwarts?

Halloween ball approaching… what should Edward and Roy's costume be?

Thank you for reading!

Thank you so much for those who have reviewed!


	15. Chapter 15

Alchemist in Hogwarts 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warnings: 1) May contain spoilers for both HP and FMA. Characters **may be** **OOC**.

2) This is YAOI! Meaning male/male intimate relationship. If you can't accept please leave.

3) Since English is not my first language, the story may have slight grammatical and spelling errors. But I have tried my best, hopefully it turn out okay.

4) I like Edward more than Harry. I might treat Edward better than Harry. Just to warn you in advance. Those who don't like it, please leave.

Authors note:

Sorry for the late update… my computer went down and most of my data GONE!! My downloaded ANIME!?MANGA!! (sobs) Almost 4 month with no internet…can you even imagine? This chapter is 15 pages in Microsoft word.

Thank you for everyone that reviewed. I appreciate it very much!! I love all the long reviews. (hearts) Especially peachtarts

To Roysgirl who offered to beta read for me, do your offer still stand?

_Before_

_Albus blue eyes twinkled merrily._

"_I think we have just found a chance for Sirius to have his trial of freedom." Albus said cheerfully. Both Remus and Minerva smiled in relief; Severus crossed both his arms with a growl while Edward looked confused with the whole ordeal._

_Who is Sirius?_

On to the Story

After the incident where Edward found Peter Pettigrew's finger, both Albus and Remus were busy running between the Ministry of Magic as well as The Wizengamot, in trying to gain a re-trial for Sirius case. However, Harry was not yet told about the whole incident. Albus did not want to get Harry's hopes up for nothing. Knowing how thick headed the Ministry of Magic are, Albus and Remus wanted to be sure that Sirius freedom is certain before they bring the news to Harry.

Well…the Ministry of Magic is as hard headed as before however with a little _convincing_ persuasion from a certain high rank _someone_ wink, the Ministry finally give in…well... a bit….and are willing to allow Sirius to have a retrial if the finger really does belonged to Peter Pettigrew.

It wasn't long until Sirius was given a re-trial which took place at Level 10 courtroom. Albus, Remus, Edward and Severus were present on that day. Edward was there to testify for the finger he found while Severus had to be present as he is the only potion master available that is proficient to certify and administer the veritaserum potion.

While waiting for the judge to make his decision, Edward took a light nap.

"He seems so sleepy these few days…" Remus looked over at the young blonde beside him that is taking a nap, leaning on Severus' shoulder.

"Well…I wouldn't be surprised." Severus glanced down at the sleeping young angle. "Do you remember what date is it today?"

Remus blinked at the question.

"It's the 18th of October, why?"

Severus sighed, massaging his forehead mumbling "that's why I hate taking to idiots."

"For heaven sake, don't you remember when are you going to transform into '_it'_!?" Severus hissed out, carefully not waking up Edward.

Remus only remembered after Severus' mention about it. He was going to have his next transformation in a week's time. It seems that he was so caught up with Sirius' re-trial he did not remember that his transformation is nearing.

However, Remus still does not understand what his transformation has to do with Edward being sleepy.

Severus already can interpret what is on Remus' mind by just looking at his face and to prevent himself from lashing out at the werewolf he answered the question that is on Remus' mind before Remus even questioned.

"If that pea brain of yours can still recall, Edward gave you his word at the starting of the school session that he will try to develop a new wolfsbane potion which does not give you any side-effect. He's been staying over at my private lab for the past few days trying to figure out." And you wouldn't believe how many times that idiot flame alchemist have tried to burn my lab down. Severus gritted his teeth.

"Oh my, I didn't know…" Remus did not expect Edward to actually work so hard in modifying the wolfsbane potion for him.

"Of course you didn't."

Remus did not retort to that, instead gaze at Edward's sleeping feature. "Thank you." Remus whispered quietly as he gently ran his fingers along Edward's blonde locks.

"Remus."

Remus turned around only to see Albus smiling with his blue eyes twinkling behind that half-moon spectacle of his.

"I see young Edward is already fast asleep." Albus noted. "Anyway, I need you to sign a few documents. Sirius is free to go after that."

"Alright." Remus nodded as he stood up.

"Severus, do you want to wait here for us? Or would you prefer to return to Hogwarts?"

Severus gave Albus a 'Do you really need to ask that question?' look, and then glanced down at the young blonde who is now clinging on to his arm sleeping. Giving Albus another 'Do you really want to wake him up?' look.

Both Remus and Albus chuckled at the sight.

"I understand, Severus." Albus smiled. "We'll be back within 15 minutes."

"You're free to go, Mr. Black. We're sorry for the false charge on you, we will compensate for all that you have lost. We will announce formally to the public of your innocence, A million galleons will be placed in a vault under your name, and of course all of your property will be return to you."

"Thank you."

"If there's nothing else, I'll take my leave." With that, the strict looking secretary walked away, leaving Sirius with Albus and Remus.

"Congratulations, my boy." Albus gave a gentle pat on Sirius shoulder. "You're free now."

"It's still hard for me to believe… but Woohoo!! I'm free!" Sirius jumped up. "Boy, I couldn't wait to take a shower!"

"God knows you sure need one." Remus laughed. "No offense, but you really stink!"

"I'll show you who really stink!" With that said, Sirius wrapped his arm over Remus, playfully strangling him.

"Boys, let's leave your reunion for later when you return to Hogwarts." Albus smiled. "Severus is still outside waiting."

Sirius joyful face turned sour.

"What is snivellus still doing here? Shouldn't he be back at Hogwarts by now?"

"Well…usually he would, but today… no."

"Why?"

"You'll understand once to get there." Remus smile mischievously.

"On my god…. Snivellus adducted a young boy!!" Sirius pointed, while still a far distance from Severus and Edward. "I knew that Snivellus is always up to no good. Let me get him!"

"Hold your horses, Sirius!" Remus managed to held Sirius back. "Take a closer look."

"Oh, this is even worse. Snivellus drugged the kid with some potion to make the kid cling on to him!!"

Remus was quite amused and amazed at the same time with Sirius interpretation.

"Sirius, the young man with the blonde hair is Edward Elric. He's the one that found Peter Pettigrew's finger that led to your release." Albus Explained. "Edward is also one of our students in Hogwarts. He's in the same house and year as Harry."

"Wait, he's the alchemist from another country that you hired to protect my godson?"

Albus nodded. "One of the alchemist. There's another that is taking position as the new Alchemist professor in Hogwarts. Now, let's get going before Severus blows his temper."

"Finally!" Severus looked at Albus. "When you said 15 minutes I didn't know it actually took 50 minutes."

"My apologies, Severus. The secretary tends to be a bit long winded." Albus smiled. "We'll get going now."

"Edward…wake up! We're going back to Hogwarts." Severus lightly shook the young blonde.

"Hn? Wha…..? Yawn" The young blonde rub his eyes lightly, blinking once…twice…"Severus?"

"Yes, we're leaving already. Can you stand up?" Severus asked, the tone he used was notably softer.

"Un." Edward stood up rather wobbly before standing straight up. Edward then only noticed Sirius that was standing beside Remus.

"Hi! You must be Sirius Black. I'm Edward Elric. Just call me Edward. It's a pleasure meeting you." Edward said smiling rather sleepily. "I've heard numerous stories about you."

"A pleasure meeting you as well, Edward." Sirius Black smiled back. "Good to know that the legend about me still lives. So what have you heard about me."

"Tons." Edward said with a strangle-like-smile while both Remus and Albus were having a hard time concealing their laughter with fake coughs.

Who would forget the hatred that filled Severus when he heard that Sirius will have a chance of freedom? Plus, Edward did not know who Sirius was at that time and had to ask. As a result, during the few days Edward spent at Severus lab…Edward had heard enough of Severus' annoyance of Sirius.

"Well, let's not go into that. Shall we return to Hogwarts...wait, Severus!"

"What?" Puzzled at Edward's sudden outburst.

"We ran out of Pomegranate juice, moonstone powder and salamander blood already. Don't you remember?"

"Right…" Severus remembered.

"I can't believe you actually forgot…" Edward stared at Severus in shock. "Are you getting old, Severus" Edward teased.

"What… did… you… just… say?" Severus threatened slowly.

Edward smiled cheekily as he tried to make a run. Unfortunately, Severus grabbed hold of him before he was able to make his escape.

"How dare you call me old, you brat!" Severus ruffled up Edward's golden locks.

"Hey" Edward protested out loud, trying to slap Severus' hand away.

"Pay back." Severus smirked. "Albus, I'll return to Hogwarts later after a stop at Diagon Alley." Severus said. As he turns to leave, Edward caught hold of his sleeve.

"Albus, I'll be going along with Severus. Pass the message to Roy for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!" Edward gave a cherry smile before running along with Severus.

"What are we going to do with him?" Remus suddenly voiced out.

"Who?"

"Him." Remus pointed at a shocked still, jaw dropped Sirius.

"Poor boy, the shock must have been too much for him to handle."

Remus laughed. "It's as though as he has been just stupefied."

"Well, he better get use to it soon."

"Oh…I can't wait to see that…"

Dumbledore's office

"Remus! I have the strangest dream…." Sirius cried out as he woke up. "Where am I?" Sirius looked around his surroundings.

"Harry?" Sirius was shocked seeing his godson in the room. Wasn't I in the court room just a while ago?

"It seems that Sirius didn't recall himself blacking out an hour ago." Remus whispered as Albus nodded smiling.

"Sirius!!" Harry launched himself at Sirius, hugging his godfather so tight like a koala bear to a tree.

Harry was immediately told about Sirius released as soon as Sirius arrived at Hogwarts, leaving out the detail of Edward's participation of the whole ordeal.

"Whoa…slow down, kiddo." Sirius laughed as he embraced his godson. "This would be cute if you're 6 years old. But now, you're going to give your godfather a backache." Sirius joked.

"Sorry." Harry muttered in embarrassment as he let go of his godfather.

"Just kidding, kiddo." Sirius said as he ruffled up Harry's jet black hair. "You're welcome to pounce on me anytime……on second thought, for the sake of my back…maybe we'll just stick to hugs next time."

"Sirius! I get it already!" Harry yelled in embarrassment.

"Boys." Albus called out, gaining both of their attention. "Sirius, a room has already been prepared for you. Remus will show you the way there. Harry, I know that you have waited this long to see your godfather. Seeing its Sunday tomorrow, you have my permission to stay the night at Sirius' tonight."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore!" Harry beamed. "Can I…"

Before Harry even finished his question, Albus already have an answer for him. "Yes, you may. I'm sure Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley would be delighted."

"Thank you, sir."

Suddenly, Albus' office door swung open; revealing Flame alchemist, Roy Mustang.

"Albus…oh…" Noticing Remus and Harry along with another stranger in the room. "Should I come back later?"

"No need, Roy." Albus waved for Roy to enter the room. "Roy, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, this is Roy Mustang." Albus introduced the two.

Oh, so this is Sirius Black, the one that went gotten himself a re-trial. "Please to meet you, Mr. Black." Said Roy with a charming smile.

"A pleasure meeting you too, Mr. Mustang." Sirius replied. So this is the flame alchemist Albus has been talking about, must be popular around here with that smile of his.

"Is there anything that you want to ask, Roy?" Albus enquired.

"Where's Ed?" Shouldn't he be back with you from the court? That was the silent question.

'Oh boy…here we go again…' Remus muttered under his breath to Harry as Harry laughed nodding his head.

"Edward went to Diagon Alley to get some potion ingredient…" Albus said. '…along with Severus." Albus ended.

"Again!?" Roy cried out. "That's it! I'm going to burn that potion maniac into crisp the moment I see him!" Roy roared out as he adjusts his glove.

"Now…now, there's no need to…" Albus started but was cut of by Sirius.

"I'm on your side, Mustang!" Sirius beamed in excitement. "Yeah! Burn that greasy git into ash!"

"Sirius!" Remus reprimanded.

"What? I'm sure Harry agrees as well, don't you?"

"Well…maybe a little…"

"Harry!" Remus gave Harry a disapproving look which Harry replied with a sheepish smile.

"Boys…" Albus started.

"Wait till I get my hands on…"

"On who?" Someone voiced out.

Roy turned around to answer, and said, "On the greasy……" Roy stopped half way. It was his blonde lover both arms crossed; elegantly arching an eyebrow at him (Likely got it from Severus). "…git."

"Roy, you're not allowed to flame Severus." Edward said sternly.

"But…"

"No buts."

"No one tells me…" Roy started with a loud voice before suddenly toning it down to none as he saw Edward's 'I dare you to finish that whole sentence' look on his face. "Fine." Roy slumped on a couch nearby, with a dejected look on his face.

Edward sighed. Gaze at his black hair lover with a 'what am I going to do with you' look on his face.

Edward walked towards Roy, leaning down slightly to whisper in his lover's ear.

"Really!?" Roy's black eyes immediately brightened up.

Edward nodded chuckling.

"Don't go back on your word."

"I won't." Edward promised.

"Good." Without warning, Roy pulled Edward down for a sudden hot passionate kiss, ignoring or the gasp and ahs in the room.

When Edward finally was able to get away from Roy's tight grip, his cheeks were blushing redder than an apple.

"I love you." Roy whispered.

Edward was going to escape from the office when Roy caught him before he could.

"No reply?" Roy's dark mysterious eyes looked straight into Edward's golden orbs.

"Loveyoutoo." Edward said quickly, blushing harder than ever while freeing himself from Roy's grip. Before leaving the office, Edward gave a quick glare at Roy.

"You two lovebirds never cease to amaze me with your antics." Remus said with a smile. "No wonder the two of you are the most watched couple in Hogwarts, especially Edward."

"You know, if you hadn't repeatedly requested me not to lay hands on your students…"Roy looked at Albus. "I would have already flamed those entire bastards who even dared to eye MY Edward like a hungry wolf, no offence to you." Roy said to Remus.

"None taken." Remus said.

"But Professor Mustang, if you really did that…more than half of the student population would be flamed." Harry added.

"My point, exactly!!" Roy huffed. "Anyway, I should be going now. I still have paperwork to do." A lot of paperwork to do…damn Hawkeye with all those paperwork…can't she help me do some of them? Silently grumbling, Roy stood up and took his leave.

"But we really can't deny the fact that Edward really does have an unique charisma that seems to draw people to him. Even though he's only 16 but he seems so much mature than his age." Remus said.

"He must have gone through a lot." Harry suggested, like himself.

"I agree." Albus nodded.

"Excuse me……" Sirius suddenly voiced out. "Am I the only one confused with the whole ordeal here?"

"Sorry Sirius. I'm sure Remus will fill you with the details later." Albus said. "Now, I'm sure you would like to have the bath you wanted and some rest."

"Remus, please escort Sirius to his room." Albus looked at Harry. "And Harry, you can go back to class now and here's your permission slip to give to Professor Trelawney. Also the permission slips for you, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger for tonight."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Harry took the permission slips and pocketed them safely.

"Off you three go then." With that, Albus shooed the three out of his office.

Outside

"Well, I'll see you tonight then, kiddo." Sirius smiled as he ruffled up Harry's unruly jet black hair.

"See you tonight." Harry gave Sirius a quick hug before running in the direction towards the north tower.

"Let's get you to your room, padfoot." Remus swung his arm around his best friend. "And I'll tell you all that you need to know."

"Good to have you back, padfoot."

"It's good to be back."

The next morning arrived as the whole wizarding world is swarmed with the morning paper with the big headline "Sirius Black Freed! Framed by Pettigrew!" along with details of the court room, of course Edward's identity is kept a secret not appearing in any of the newspaper.

In no meantime, the whole wizarding world knows about Sirius Black released. Many who have a negative image of him, those who know and wronged him felt ashamed of themselves. The ministry of magic has also compensated Sirius for the wrong charges by giving him a million galleons and also an offer job to return his auror status.

Sirius however turned down the job offer as for the meantime he would like to spend more time with his godson and old friends in Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore has also generously offered Sirius to take position as a dueling teacher in Hogwarts for the reestablished Dueling Club that left untouched since the event with Lockhart.

Sunday morning, the Hogwarts trio had breakfast with the remaining marauders before meeting up with Edward and Roy. Sirius learned all that he needed to know from Remus yesterday, and knew of what he needed to keep a low profile until the two alchemists reveals it themselves. Sirius also know about the whole 'Snape going soft on Edward' issue, even though he find it hard to believe, he himself have seen it with his own eyes…even if he did passed out after witnessing it.

"Morning, Edward, Professor Mustang." The Hogwarts trio chorused while both Sirius and Remus inclined their heads towards the two alchemists as greeting.

"Morning guys." Edward greeted a bit grumpily.

"Good morning." Roy Mustang flashes his charming smile at them; never fail to raise a blush out of a young lady … cough … Hermione …cough….

"Did something go wrong?" Harry questioned, noticing that Edward has his arms crossed, narrowing his golden orbs at the smirking flame alchemist.

"You have to ask the knuckle-head." Edward jabbed his thumb at the direction of Roy. "He practically barged into Severus' private lab, burned all the ingredients I have on the table," Sirius gave a laughed. "…gave Severus' a flame wake up call," 'Good one Mustang!' hooted Sirius in joy. "…and proceed to dragged me out of the lab. Did something go wrong, hell yeah!"

Hearing what Edward just said, Harry and Ron burst out laughing out loud along with Sirius who was giving Roy thumbs up and a wink which Roy responded laughing. While Hermione and Remus though disapproving of them, have a tough time trying to conceal their laughter themselves.

"You laugh as much as you can, Roy Mustang." Edward warned Roy with a smile, a threatening smile. "If Severus bans me from his lab, refuses to give me the copy of his _rare_ potions book that he's been talking about because of what you did, you are going to pay _dearly_." Edward practically hissed out.

Roy Mustang gulped nervously at the seriousness behind his blonde lover's words. His blonde lover is quite the angel most of the time but when it comes to things that he treasures, you will wish that _satan _get to you first before Edward does.

"Edward, don't worry about it." Ron said good naturally as he swung his arm around Edward's shoulder like an old friend. "That greasy git…er Snape favor you so much, he wouldn't just ban you because of what Professor Mustang did."

"I wouldn't know about that." Harry voiced out. He has his own share of experience where Snape treats him unfairly because of the rivalry between his father, James Potter.

"I agree." Sirius joined in. "Snivellus always keep his grudges far too long."

"And you don't?" Remus narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

"Moony, we're not talking about me here." Sirius pouted in defense.

"Well, I for one think that Professor Snape would make an exception for Edward. From the way he is around Edward, I don't think he would risk loosing a potential protégé just because of what Professor Mustang did." Hermione said.

"Well said, Hermione." Remus smiled. Happy that Hermione was able to get over that someone is better than her in some aspect.

"Thank you, Hermione." Edward smiled. "Ah, before I forget…" Edward lean towards Hermione and whispered so softly that only her and a certain werewolf may be able to hear.

"I've asked Severus and he said that you can also read the copy once I got it. Although he may not admit it out loud, he actually acknowledges your potential in potions. " Edward places a finger on his lip and wink at Hermione. "He made me promise not to tell you this so don't tell him I told you."

"Did he really?" Hermione look at Edward unbelievably.

Edward nodded and was suddenly enveloped into a tight hug from Hermione. "Thank you." Hemione said blushing.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Harry curiously, inwardly happy that Hermione has gone over her issues with the young blonde.

"Secret." Both Edward and Hermione chorused before smiling at each other.

"Come on, Edward. Tell us." Ron whined as his curiosity gets the best of him.

Ron continued prodding before giving up seconds later.

"Why don't we go outdoors today? The weather is great outside; it's a waste of sunshine to spend the whole day in the castle." Remus suggested.

"Great idea, Remus. And maybe you can show me some of your alchemy moves you pull on snivellus." Sirius said looking at Roy.

"My pleasure, Mr. Black."

"Nonono…god no, never call me Mr. Black…it makes me feel so…so old…" Sirius said in horror. " Just call me Sirius."

"If you will address me by Roy."

"Deal."

To be continue…

Notes:

Boggart scene up next… Already decided, thanks to all the reviews! You guys rock!!

More about the missing alchemists…

Following a few demonstration of alchemy by Edward… (Suggestions will be appreciated)

What do you think Edward had said to Roy when he whispered in his ear? (smiles)

Halloween ball costume (resulting from reviews) :

1) Devil & Angel

2) Master & Pet cat

3) State Alchemist Uniform

4) Fuhrer & Secretary (sexy)

Please choose one out of these four. Thank you again.

Thank you again for all your reviews!! LOVE THEM!!

Thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Alchemist in Hogwarts 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warnings: 1) May contain spoilers for both HP and FMA. Characters **may be** **OOC**.

2) This is YAOI! Meaning male/male intimate relationship. If you can't accept please leave.

3) Since English is not my first language, the story may have slight grammatical and spelling errors. But I have tried my best, hopefully it turn out okay.

4) I like Edward more than Harry. I might treat Edward better than Harry. Just to warn you in advance. Those who don't like it, please leave.

Authors note:

1) Well, guess what? I just found out that someone has been stealing my story and claiming it as theirs. Shocking isn't it? Thanks again to FlyingShadow666 and hyperdude for notifying me.

2) I hope that yaoifullmetalgirl with the story titled "The Hogwart's Alchemists" will cease this at once. Hopefully that she will either take down the story or please redo it without any of my works include in it.

Again, sorry for the late update. Having exams next week, so next chapter will be in November.

On to the story…

The two alchemists got along quite well with Sirius and the others. Especially Sirius and Roy, who share the same amusement in torturing Severus…or rather 'lightening up that greasy old bat's life' as they like to put it, much to Ron and Harry's as well as more than half of the student population's delight.

Due to the fact that Remus needed to consume the wolfsbane potion few days prior his transformation, Edward ran short of time with his research. Even though Edward did not manage in time to find a solution reduce the side effect Remus always felt after the transformation; he however was able to modify the horrid taste of the wolfsbane potion to somewhat more edible; which Remus was grateful for.

With Remus going under his transformation, Sirius Black was appointed by Albus himself to take over the Defense against the Dark Arts class for a few days.

Today, Sirius will be having classes with Gryffindor/Hufflepuff 6th years.

"Good morning, class. As you all should have already know I will be replacing professor Lupin for a few days." Sirius said with a charming smile plastered on his face. Only the Hogwarts trio plus Edward smiled back at Sirius, while the other remaining Gryffindors and Hufflepuff were still wary of Sirius.

"Right, let me see… now, where is the attendance list…." Sirius started to look around for it.

Harry and his two best friends shook their heads, smiling at Sirius' antics. Knowing Sirius, he never keeps his things organize.

"Where did I put the blasted attendance list again?" Sirius started throwing everything around, rummaging through the drawers.

As Sirius continues on his journey of finding his attendance list, the students in the class were starting to feel amuse at their professor's antics; smiles started forming at the corner of their lips.

"Professor?" A blonde hair young female raised her hand up in the air. The young blonde manage to get her professor's attention for a second.

"Yes…er…Miss…" Sirius scratched his head trying to figure out the young lady's name before giving up shortly. "Wait for a moment, just let me find that bloody attendance list."

"Hannah Abbot, sir." The young blonde giggled. "Sir, may I suggest something?"

"Yes, Miss Abbot?"

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just _accio_ the attendance list to you?" Hannah suggested not even trying to hide the mirth showing on her face, whereas the whole class started bursting out laughing at Sirius' expression once Hannah' suggestion sinks inside Sirius' head.

"Ahem," Sirius coughed out loud, trying to cover up for his embarrassment. "Thank you, Miss Abbot." He _accio_ the attendance list, not knowing what awaits him after the summoning charm was performed until a defence book came flying to him; hitting him hard on the head.

"OWwwwwwwwwww!!"

Sirius yelped as he fell on to the ground with the defence book on him. Rubbing his aching bruise on his forehead with his right, he opened the defence book with his left only to find the attendance list was clipped on to one of pages in the defence book which he was suppose to cover today for Remus.

Remus obviously knew about Sirius tendency to be unorganised, which is why he clipped the attendance sheet in the defence book in order for Sirius to locate the attendance sheet with ease.

"Damn Moony… why can't he just leave it on the table instead?" Sirius groaned as he lifts himself up from the ground.

The whole class were roaring with laughter after the whole scene where some already at the verge of falling off their chairs….wait, already more than a quarter of them fell out of their chairs laughing hysterically with one arm clutching their stomachs while the other free arm pounding on the floor.

"Haha, very funny." Sirius commented dryly as he slammed the defence book on the table, obviously trying to look and sound stern to shut the students up. Unfortunately for Sirius, he's just clumsy enough to slam the 4 inch thick book on to his hand on the table.

"Ow!!! My hand!! My hand!!" Sirius caressed his right hand as he jumped around like a crazy person around the classroom, succeeding in colliding into the bunch of things he threw around a while ago while searching for the attendance list, resulting in a loud crash across the classroom.

BAM!!

While the rest of the classroom couldn't stop their laughter, the Hogwarts Trio and Edward somehow miraculously managed to control their laughter and went forward to help their poor suffering professor.

"Sirius, are you okay?" Harry knelt down beside Sirius, picking up the stacks of book that tumble down a while ago along with Sirius' crash.

"My head hurts…" Sirius sounded like a child whining at this moment. Hermione inspected the bruise on his forehead in concern.

"Well, there's only a slight bruise on your forehead. I'm sure Madame Promfrey can fix you up in a jiffy." Hermione said giggling slightly at Sirius look of horror at the mentioned of Madame Promfrey's name, knowing Sirius' fear of facing the wrath of Madame Promfrey.

"Or you can always just apply some ice pack on to that bruise." Edward suggested as he pick up the remaining books on the floor.

"I like your idea better, Edward."

"You know Sirius, if I hadn't known better; I would have thought that you're nervous for your first class." Ron chuckled as he helped Harry to arrange the books back on to the shelf.

"Me? Nervous? You obviously don't know me then." Sirius looked rather offended.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ron said while giving Harry a knowing look which made Harry laughed outright as both of them walked back to their seats.

"Those two brats….wait until I get my hands on them…I will…"

"Come on, Sirius. Up you go." Interrupted both Hermione and Edward as they helped Sirius up, cutting him off his musing.

"Thanks."

Both Hermione and Edward shrugged it off with a wave of their hand as they return to their seat in order for Sirius to begin with his teaching.

"Ahem, now that all of you have a good laugh…I suppose that we'll begin our lesson now." Sirius started to flip over the defence text book until a certain page. "Right, today we'll be learning about Dementor."

"Any one of you can tell me about Dementor?"

A few students had their arms high in the air.

"Yes, Ms Bones."

"They are creatures that sense and feed on positive emotions, happiness and good memories of human, forcing them to relive their worst memories."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, 5 points to Hufflepuff. Anything else?"

"They are soul sucking creatures where they will be able to suck their victim's soul out of their body when their victims are within range. It is called the Dementor Kiss." Hermione answered as Sirius nodded towards her.

"Good good…5 points to Gryffindor." Sirius nodded. "And for your additional information, their breath reeks!"

The students look slightly uneasy with the information.

"It stinks like a bloody decay body and you won't believe this but…"

"Professor Black!!" The whole student body cried out.

"Yes?" Sirius had an innocent questioning look on his face.

"We don't really need to know in 'that' detail…" Hermione said with a slight grimace on her face.

"But aren't you all curious about their…"

"NO!!" Everyone yelled out.

"Alright…alright…no need to go all berserk on me... Now, as you have already said a Dementor is a …" Sirius finally stopped his detail description of the Dementor and started writing down notes for them to take down on the blackboard while explaining.

"1 Galleon says that he did that on purpose in order to get back on us." Ron whispered to Edward and Harry who are sitting on both sides.

"Ron, no gambling!" Hermione who overheard Ron reprimanded.

"Don't worry, Hermione. We're all agreeing on the same things, we can't gamble even if we wanted to." Harry whispered. "Right, Edward?"

Edward nodded. "It's only a figurative speech, Hermione."

"It better be." Hermione glared suspiciously at the three boys.

"Alright, class. Now, who can tell me which spell to use when you encounter a Dementor?" Sirius surveyed around the classroom. "Yes, Harr…er…Mr. Potter."

"The Patronus charm, sir."

"Right, and the incantation for the spell? Mr. Elric."

"Expecto Patronum."

"That's correct. Today, all of you will be practising on how to conjure the Patronus charm. I'll show it to you once how is it perform, so pay attention."

Sirius with his wand held in hand, with a focused look, he swished his wand saying the incantation, "Expecto Patronum."

White mist was produced out of the wand, slowly taking its form in front of the class. It actually looks like a grim like dog. The students were silent with awe at the patronus performed. The patronus started wandering around in the classroom for a few minutes before vanishing away.

"Now, the crucial part of performing this charm is to concentrate on an extremely happy thought or memory while saying the incantation. Most first time or inexperience caster may not be able to produce anything but a vague film of mist, but that's normal." Sirius explained. "However, as you have more practices and master the spell, your patronus will be a full-fledged and well-defined creature just like what I have just performed. That is referred to as a corporeal patronus."

"The type of animal the Patronus assumes depends entirely upon the witch or wizard who conjures them, the patronus will reflect certain traits of the caster's personality. So don't come crying to me when your corporeal patronus turn out to be uncool or too cute, or I'll curse you into oblivion." Sirius threatened with a cheeky smirk. "Alright, I'll give you half an hour to practice conjuring the patronus charm. Those who already succeed in casting your patronus, help those that are having trouble casting the spell."

Students immediately got excited and started taking practicing the charm. Harry who already mastered the patronus charm went and helped Edward and the others with their casting. With Harry's help, all three of them managed to master their patronus producing corporeal patronus. Hermione's Patronus turned out to be a beautiful shining silver otter while Ron's Patronus turned out to be a stunning terrier. Edward's patronus would be the stand out of the two; it turned out to be a handsome cheetah. And amazingly enough, when Edward cast his patronus using different kinds of happy thoughts or memory, the size of the cheetah varies. Hermione actually squealed in delight when she at one point of time Edward's patronus came out as a cheetah cub.

"Alright class," Sirius clapped his hands once to gain the students' attention. "I have to say that I'm pretty impressed with the rate all of you are going. A number of you have already mastered the spell and managed to produce corporeal patronus." Sirius has a proud look on his face. "Although some of you haven't been able to reach to that level yet, but with practice I'm sure that all of you will master the spell in no time. Now, before I end my class. Mr. Potter."

"Yes?"

"I've heard from Professor Lupin that your Boggart turns out to be a Dementor. Would you please come up front and demonstrate how does the patronus actually work against Dementor to your classmates?"

"Oh…sure." Harry shrugged as he got out of his seat and walked towards Sirius.

"You wait here while I go and get the Boggart…" With that said, Sirius left and walked into a closet looking door. Not long after, Sirius is seen walking out with a ratty old trunk floating along behind him.

Sirius placed the trunk down on the ground and looked at Harry.

"Ready?"

Harry clutched his wand in hand and gave Sirius a nod.

"Right, 1-2-3!!" With that, Sirius clicked open the trunk as a dark shadow emerged, immediately taking the appearance of a large, dark cloaked Dementor. Students gasped at the sight of the Dementor.

Prepared, Harry concentrate on his happiest memory as he yelled out the incantation, "EXPECTO PROTONUM!"

Silver strands shot out at the end of Harry's wand slowly taking the form of a sliver stag. Acting as the protector, the stag galloped towards the Dementor; being affected by the patronus, the Dementor was drive backwards towards the wall.

"Riddikulus!" Seeing that it is enough, Sirius muttered the Riddikulus spell changing the Boggart turn Dementor into a Christmas lit Dementor doll.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter. 10 points to Gryffindor." Sirius praised. "That's all for today. Since this is my first class with you and I'm feeling quite generous today. So……"

The students looked at Sirius expectantly.

"No homework for today!!"

"Yeah!!"

"You rock, Professor Black!!"

"You're the best!!"

Cheers of students echoed around the classroom.

"I know… I know…" Sirius mocked bow to the class earning a few laughter and giggles from the class. "Now, shoo… out you go."

Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's students walked out of the students laughing and chatting about how amusing and fun the class with Professor Black is, all gone with all the uneasiness they have towards the ex-convict.

"Not bad for your first class, Sirius." Harry commented smiling.

"Thanks, kiddo."

Sirius and the Hogwarts Trio are talking by the door, obviously the Hogwarts Trio are still waiting for a certain blonde that is still packing up his stuff. After finally finish packing, Edward swung the bag over his shoulder and started walking towards the door.

'Ting'

Then, Edward's favourite pen has just fallen out of his bag. Sighing, Edward bent down to pick it up. As he picked up the pen, he only realised he had came face to face with the Boggart that hasn't been lock in the trunk yet.

The Boggart started shifting and forming a gate… The Gate of Alchemy along with Alphonse Elric and Roy Mustang standing in front of the gate.

"No…"

The doors of the gate opened itself slowly as binding white light shone through, revealing a short childlike outline, implying a possession of physical figure though none is visible except for the frightening grin.

"No…please no…"

Finally noticing Edward's pleading tone, the four at the door way turn around curiously; only to find themselves stunned at the sight.

"You don't deserve this happiness…" The childlike figure drawled out giggling. "However, in exchange for this happiness you have right now… I'll be taking these two with me…" The figure had an amusing grin, as both its white ghostly hand clutches Alphonse and Roy by the neck. Both Alphonse and Roy had a painful look on their faces.

"NO!! Take me instead!! Not them!! PLEASE!!!" Edward pleaded desperately, tears flowing uncontrollably down his cheeks. His trembling hands stretched out trying to reach both Alphonse and Roy. "Not THEM!!!! I'll do anything!! Take my limbs! My soul! Anything!! Just not them!!!" Edward pleaded.

"Riddikulus!!"

Everything vanished as they are replaced by a multi-coloured dog. Sirius immediately rushed over and slammed the Boggart back into the trunk, snapping it shut tightly. The Hogwarts Trio hurriedly rushed over.

"Oh god, Edward. Are you alright?" The first to reached Edward's side, Hermione knelt down beside the trembling young teen worriedly. "It's alright now. It's not real…it's only the Boggart." However, the teen didn't seem to register what Hermione is saying. Instead, he wrapped both his hands around himself curling into a ball; pleadingly calling, "Al…Roy…" over and over again.

"This is not good." Sirius looked at the devastated young trembling blonde. "You three, get Edward to the Hospital Wing now. I'll find Roy and meet you guys there."

"Okay." The Hogwarts Trio nodded.

With that, Sirius fled out of the classroom in searching for the Flame Alchemist. While, Harry and the others are trying to coax the young blonde and get him to the Hospital Wing as told.

Hospital Wing

"ED!!" Roy Mustang, Fuhrer of Amestris, the Flame Alchemist skidded into the Hospital Wing in a rush with Sirius following behind. "Where's Edward!?" He demanded furiously, the Hogwarts Trio were obviously too afraid of the new scary side of their Alchemy Professor to even tell him.

"Mr. Mustang!! This is an infirmary!! This is not a place for you to shout!! You'll disturb my other patients!!" Madame Promfrey stepped out behind a white curtain, sternly reprimanded the flame alchemist.

"Stand aside, woman! I don't have time to deal with you." Roy hissed. "Where's Ed?"

"Roy…" A weak call sounded behind the white curtains Madame Promfrey just stepped out, though weak but definitely Edward's voice.

Hearing that, Roy immediately shoved his way towards Edward behind the white curtains.

"Well, the nerve of that……" Madame Promfrey had both her arms crossed as she huff in annoyance at the way Roy is behaving.

"Forgive him, Poppy." Sirius gave a slight pat on Madame Promfrey's shoulder. "That's the love of his life in there. You'll be worry if he doesn't act like he did just now."

"Hmph, I guess I'll let it go this time." Madame Promfrey said softly. "Now the four of you, Out you go!" Madame Promfrey ordered.

"But……" Ron started but was cut off by a glare sent by Madame Promfrey.

"Come on, Ron, Hermione. Give the two of them some privacy." Harry said. Both of them look at the two figures behind the curtain, slowly nodded as the three left the Hospital Wing along with Sirius.

Behind the curtains

"Roy……"

"Ed!" Roy called out as he went beside Edward's bed.

"Roy…" The young blonde reached over and caresses Roy's face gently, and let out a smile of relief on his features. "You're here."

"Of course I am, baka." Roy said affectionately as he held on to Edwards hand with his right, running through Edward's golden locks gently with his left.

"ばかを言うな。(Stop calling me idiot.)" Edward protested softly, looking longingly at Roy.

"I've heard from Sirius what happened just now." Roy said. "You really gave me fright there."

"Sorry…"

"Shhh……" Roy placed his index finger on the young blonde's soft lips preventing the Edward from continuing. Roy sat on the side of the bed and gathered his blonde lover into his arms, embracing the teen tightly in his arms while occasionally gave a few kisses on his blonde locks.

"I'll have you know that you're mine and I'm not planning to let you go anytime soon." Roy's deep husky voice echoed in Edward's ear as he gently strokes his lover's blonde hair.

"Roy?" Not understanding where this conversation is heading, Edward looked up questioningly at the flame alchemist.

Roy gaze down at Edward lovingly, his dark onyx orbs reflecting his blonde lover; he leaned down and gave a peck on Edward's lips.

"I'm never going to leave you, no matter what occurs." Roy whispered. "Not even god or even the spawn of devil is going to stop me from staying by your side." Roy gazed down at Edward. "No matter what happens, I will always be by your side. No one can separate us apart. Even if you try and leave me, I'm not letting go of you. So, don't think too much and worry for no reason."

After hearing what Roy just said, Edward couldn't help chuckling.

"You sounded like a leech…"

"Hey I'm being serious here." Roy glared playfully at the blonde in his arms. "But seriously, love. Everyone deserves to be happy, everyone deserves to have happiness; especially you. Because you're my happiness." Roy whispered lovingly as he leaned down, captured the young blonde's soft lips; kissing him passionately.

"Thanks, Roy. I feel much better now."

"Good." Roy playfully flicked Edward's forehead with his index finger.

"Hey what's that for?" Edward touched his forehead pouting slightly.

"That's for having all those nonsense insecure thought in that small head of yours." Roy answered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY WAS SO SMALL LIKE A GRAIN OF RICE AND DOESN'T SHOW UP IN YOUR EYES!!??"

Here we go again……

To be continue…

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews!!

I'll reply to them after my exams

Hope that you'll like this chapter… Oh yeah, the costume has been decided

Thanks to all of you that have voted!!

Next Chapter:

Edward's demonstration of alchemy will be done together with the Halloween Ball.

One of the antagonist will appear in the next chapter… guess who?

**Omake**

……

Then, Edward's favourite pen has just fallen out of his bag. Sighing, Edward bent down to pick it up. As he picked up the pen, he only realised he had came face to face with the Boggart that hasn't been lock in the trunk yet.

The Boggart started to shape shift… and it turns out to be Edward Elric himself…… Only…… 10 inch smaller than he originally is………….

"NOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Edward cried out in despair.

**Owari!!**

Just something I wanted to try out. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
